


𝕺𝖓𝖑𝖞 𝖄𝖔𝖚  [ Stray Kids ]

by PoisonForest



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Don't Try This At Home, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Gang Violence, Gen, M/M, New York City, One Night Stands, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sleep Deprivation, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonForest/pseuds/PoisonForest
Summary: " 𝔬𝔥, 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔤𝔬𝔡𝔰 𝔠𝔯𝔶 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔲𝔰 "They had become addicted to each other’s poison, addicted to the bite and addicted to the pain.It could never work- it would never.But it was impossible to leave.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Other(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Other(s), Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Other(s), Nyx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Female Character(s), Yang Jeongin | I.N/Other(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP, Korean Pop Stars, Stray Kids (Band), Stray Kidz nine, Stray kids, The Kpop 100, kpop bkmrks





	1. Chapter 1

**ꈤꌩꊼ** [ nik s ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ ꂦꎇ ꈤꀤꁅꃅ꓄, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꀸꍏꀎꁅꃅ꓄ꍟꋪ ꂦꎇ ꉓꃅꍏꂦꌗ ꍏꈤꀸ ꒒ꀤꎇꍟ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Nyx groans and slams another textbook closed, running her hands through her hair as she glances back at the piles of notes and worksheets on her desk. Picking up the nearest one she skims through it before her eyes flutter closed, the girl instinctively reaching for one of the many coffee cans littering her workspace.

The clock shone a bright 2:46 AM and here she was, busy studying for her Biology midterm. She got back from her last shift at the cafe at 12, and seeing as she was placed on cleaning duty again it overlapped into her shift at the clinic and final lecture for this quarter. Nyx tugged her hair as she opened another textbook, eyes glancing at the bills pinned up beside her desk. She mentally reminding herself to look for a third job.

_Maybe the campus Moonbucks has a barista opening? I’m always there getting coffee anyway so it could work..._

“You know,” Nyx mumbles to herself, “Father always used to say that good grades were essential to success.” She chuckles in her sleep-deprived state, flipping the worksheet over again. “He also said that the first year in college was the easiest, yet here I am struggling to even remember what dN/dT = rN has to do with Population Ecology.” A heavy sigh escapes her lips. She currently has an 82% this quarter and needs to ace this to even have the slightest chance of ending with an A.

Nyx felt her hand tense and growls under her breath as she chucks the paper into the air. Her plans were perfect until that Autumn. They didn’t have a flaw. It was simple. Study- get into a good college. Work- excel in her classes. Pass- find a well-paying job. Quit- start her own business. Focus- die of old age with her self made fortune. It was a straightforward life plan, really. No failures. No complications. No distractions. And now it was all getting sucked down the drain, destroying everything she worked so hard to keep afloat, all because of one stupid decision.

“Damn it!”

Even after screwing her eyes shut the frustration crackles through her veins, her fingernails digging into her skin as she bites her lip. The tangy taste of blood sweeps over her tongue and the iron smell invades her mouth. When she opens her eyes again, she found the crumpled paper fluttering down, gracefully landing on her arm, as if taunting her in her enraged state. “Ha... I wonder what he would say if he saw the mess I’m in now.” Nyx winces. “Father would have killed me if he found out about _him_.”

Him. Lee Minho.

Not her only mistake.

But the biggest one of her life.

The one that would cost her everything, and give her something she never asked for.


	2. ☾ Chapter 2 ☾

**ꍟꋪꍟꌃꀎꌗ** [ _er_ -uh-b _uh_ s ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸ ꂦꎇ ꀸꍏꋪꀘꈤꍟꌗꌗ, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꒒ꂦꃴꍟꋪ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Three months ago, in August. When the drunken summer bliss and rebellion still courses through students’ veins even though they knew university had started. It was also then that Nyx had attended her first frat party. And when she met him. Minho.

“Nyxie, we are going to be late 'cause of you again!” The girl swung around in her bathroom, black whips of hair falling to the floor as she nearly dropped the scissors. 

“C-"she dropped the scissors and cursed, "Coming!”

Nyx leaned further into the sink vanity, face scrunched in concentration as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Bringing her hand up once more, she snipped away at the tangled mess until her onyx locks tousled around her face and stopped abruptly after, groaning in annoyance as Nyx made a few final cuts. A sigh escaped her dark red lips as she glanced at the now hair-filled trash bin, pink gum sill visible through the knots and tangles.

“What a nuisance...”

Rushing on some makeup, she swung her dorm's door open to find her two friends waiting there, their sparkly, revealing outfits and makeup adorning the two like goddesses under the flickering streetlights. Nyx bit her lip as she smoothed out her own dress, black fabric not doing the same wonders for her body. Nevermind that.

She flipped her hair to one side, both of the girls now gawking at the self-done haircut.

"What do you think? I’m basically a professional, ya?" They exchange a glance before looking back at Nyx.

"Well, I mean..."

"Girl, that looks like shit, I’m not gonna even try and deny it.” Nyx laughed and stepped out the dorm, high-heeled combat boots splashing in a puddle, the water a deep purple the dark.

“Thanks, Lisa, unlike Jennie here I can count on you.” Jennie gawked with fake horror, clutching her chest with silver acrylic nails. 

“I am _offended_.”

The three burst out laughing, walking down until they reached a red Jeep parked on the curb. Its headlights flashing on as they unlocked the car, streetlights above them casting a yellow glow on the metal. A night breeze drifted by them, carrying with it the anticipation and excitement that two of the three brought with them.

Lisa climbed upfront while the others sat at the back, engine loud as it began. The two roommates chatted away about how infamous this frat house- and the boys most specifically- were. But after hearing the words’ hot’ and ‘fuckboy’ thrown around a couple thousand more times Nyx lost interest, staying rather quiet as the brisk autumn air whisked by the open windows. Love of that kind didn’t interest her. She had seen it firsthand- the touches of deception, fake smirks, and kisses that tasted bitter in your mouth, the toying and the heartbreak. That was how her mother left anyways.

 _No._ Nyx felt her nails cut into her palm. _Left is too soft for what she did to my father._ She deserted him, leaving him stranded with nothing but bottles of human desperation, shards of a broken heart, and a child she already forgot. She’s the reason they were in this mess in the first place. 

“Hey, earth to Nyx, we’re here~” 

She snapped up as Jennie shut the left door, soon following her as she climbed out of the Jeep as well. The first thing Nyx noted was the blaring music that seemed to vibrate across the world around her, bass deep enough to shake her already unsteady boots. The next was the amount of already wasted students thrown about the front of the frat house, many laughing, drinking, making out, or a mixture of all three. 

Lisa reached the door first, knocking on it as she puckered her lips, reapplying her peach gloss in the dark. The door swung open, revealing one of the residents, his black hair ruffled in a surprisingly attractive way as he laughed, motioning the three in. Nyx felt Jennie stiffen beside her. The boy who opened the door was known as one of the "members" of the group who lived there, always sporting his bomber jacket and chain necklace, a splash of tattoos peaking along the neckline of his shirt.

He was also Jennie’s ex. Kim Jongin. Or, more infamously known as Kai.

Nyx placed an arm around Jennie’s shoulder and pushed past him, making sure to give a glare and almost unnoticeable shove as he eyed her. Jongin just smirked as they made eye contact, Nyx's blood boiling as he shut the door once more, walking off like nothing happened. Jennie didn’t listen when she told her that these types of people toy with hearts for fun. That all they want is a good chase. A good game. And then they’re done, throwing you out like a dead cigarette, the flame never lit in the first place.

Finally, after pushing through way too many drunk students, they got to a bar-like area of the house, counter littered with spills and too many bottles to count. Nyx recognized another one of the residents behind the bar; his almost fiery brown hair greased back as he handed another flock of tipsy girls their drinks. Hwang Hyunjin. Nyx had met him sometime during summer before classes had started, immediately falling for his inhuman charm and borderline sassy personality. She played the part of the fool by mistaking his unwavering friendliness for anything more than a shortcut to landing in bed with her. The amount of times she'd walked in on him and another poor girl doing _something_ in the lecture hall was ungodly. A shame really, Nyx swore the could have been friends. Could have.

“And how can I help you, beautiful ladies?”

Nyx snapped up to find Hyunjin smiling at them- Lisa more specifically- while shaking a glistening bottle in one hand as he wiped the other on his black jeans. Lisa and Nyx let Jennie sit in the last open chair, the other two standing around the younger girl. 

“I’ll take Black Velvet.” He nodded at Lisa's request, grabbing the nearly empty glass of champagne as he mixed up the cocktail Lisa asked for, handing it to her along with a wink or two. 

“I’ll just take a beer,” Jennie said.

Jennie grabbed a bottle from the mini-fridge behind him, and handed a new glass of water to Nyx. The older girl gratefully took the drink. The longer she stayed without alcohol the better. Finally taking a sip, glass cold against her lips, Nyx allowed herself to lean on the counter, fidgeting with the hem of her dress, as it rode far too high up on her thigh for her liking. It was a tight black halter dress; the type of dress that you felt confident and sexy in until you went out in public, then the only thing you felt was self-conscious and stupid. Either way, she was stuck with it now, grateful only for the familiar leather boots on her feet.

Nyx zoned out, for the most part, music pounding in her skull as she felt the fatigue from her late-night shift at the cafe and the clinic start to sift in her bones. Hyunjin and Lisa exchanged a few more flirtatious comments before his eyes finally locked on Nyx.

“Hey!”

She looked up from her drink, a forced smile playing on her face. “Oh, hey Hyunjin.” Nyx acted as if she too had only just noticed the boy. He leaned closer, smile wide as he propped his elbow on the counter. He tilted is head, hair now brushing in front of his eyes.

“You look nice.”

His tone had shifted from cheerful to something darker, eyes shamelessly scanning her through his unfairly beautiful eyes. But she could only hold his pressing gaze for so long, and quickly mumbled thanks before turning around, chills still prominent on her bare arms as she felt Hyunjin's stare linger on her back.

Nyx was only hoping not to run into any of the remaining nine frat house residences. Sure, Hyunjin was arguably one of the better of the frat residents, his approach to screwing with others’ hearts nicer than the others. His rather innocent and puppy-like appearance was probably the biggest influence that.

But there’s a reason why the whole of SKSU knows his name. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Now, I’m not religious but that man looks like an angel.”

Nyx and Jennie glanced in the direction Lisa was drooling in.

“Hot damn...” The obvious target of Lisa’s flattery was yet another member of the frat, his silvery laugh drawing even more attention to the several girls fawning over him. Nyx could see why though, from tall frame, goofy aura, and yet the overconfident way he held himself, there was an obvious air of attractiveness. Too bad, he wasn’t Nyx’s type. 

  
_Shesh why do all these fuckboys have to look so attractive? Damn hormones, stupid brain drugs._

Jennie raised an eyebrow while taking another sip of her drink, “Seems more like a devil in disguise to me. Besides, it’s no secret Lucas is the type to sleep around.” She placed a hand on Lisa’s shoulder, the latter now pouting as she watched several of the girls make a move on Lucas. The two watched in silent envy until Nyx finally spoke up. 

“Forget it, I prefer a guy who can actually have a mind that’s separate from the one in their pants.”

Lisa turned to glare at the shorter girl, Nyx only returning a shrug and small smirk. “I mean if you just want to screw go ahead I’m not gonna hold you back. Just... you know, don’t expect anything but that.” It was quite between the three of them, pounding music filling up for the awkward silence. 

“Shesh, I know, a kiss or two didn’t hurt anybody though.” A bustle of laugher erupted from a group of students behind them, and they watched as a few of the notorious students filled into one of the many separate rooms. Lisa and Jennie immediately perked at the sight of it, slipping away from the bar as excitement surged through their veins. Jennie gave an excited whistle as she ran a finger down her hair, free hand catching Lisa’s wrist as she tugged her off the barstool. 

“Now this party's gettin’ started! Let’s go~”

Lisa laughed as the two danced a step or two towards the still-shouting crowd.

“Nyxie you coming with?”

The girl gave a curt no, hands squeezing the frame of her chair tighter than she’d like to admit as she stayed glued to her seat. 

“Nah, you guys know I don’t do crowds, besides someone’s got to keep all these lovely ladies company.” She dramatically motioned to the rest of the deserted counter, engaging in conversation with the empty chair on her left. Lisa and Jennie took this as reason enough, learning over the past three years not to question ninety percent of what Nyx did- if you tried to explain her actions with logic you would probably get lost along the way. 

“Suit yourself, we will be parting the night away~”

There was no doubt in Nyx’s mind that either one or both of them would not be coming back to the dorms tonight.

”I just hope they stay safe... I'll bash in the heads of anyone who tries to hurt them.”

She shook her head before preoccupying herself with her phone, suddenly feeling more out of place than she’d like to admit in the frat filled with dancing bodies and drunken laugher. 

Nyx had lost Lisa and Jennie in the crowd long ago, but she was pretty sure she caught them slipping into rooms where questionable games and bets were being played. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, and she found herself going to one of the less crowded rooms of the frat house, bass from the music lower here, but _other_ noises audible through the all too thin bedroom walls. A sudden buzz from Nyx’s phone distracted her from the ache growing throughout my body. The caller ID was unknown. 

Nyx picked up. “H-Hello? This is Keon Nyx.”

“Hello, Ms. Keon,” The voice from the other end chirped, “This is Doctor Kim from HFD Seoul Hospital. I’m sorry to inform you that Mr. Keon’s condition has worsened.” Nyx’s breath hitched in her throat, and she felt the room spin around her, tears pricking her eyes. “He had a hemorrhage, probably a side effect of the chemo, and we had to do emergency surgery, but he is stable for now... Are you okay dear?” 

Nyx felt bile coming up her throat. She remembered the day she came back from work only to find her father covered in beer bottles and blood, coughing up more and more of the red liquid as she froze by the doorway. She still remembered how the ambulance lights stained her house red, just like the drying blood on her hands. She still remembered how he came back from the first surgery, body butchered but cancer still living, still spreading. It was torture watching him do nothing but breathe, too weak to even open his eyes and look at her when she came to visit. 

“Ms. Keon? Ms. Keon? Are you still there?”

She snapped up, swallowing the knot in her stomach as she spoke, voice breaking. 

“Y-Yes, sorry, what was that?”

There was a sigh. “I’m afraid you’re running low on funds again, the surgery increased the bill of this month. If you can’t pay it this will make you three months behind, are you sure you don’t want to seek financial aid?” Nyx sucked in a breath. 

“No, I can still make it before next year.” Neither of them believed that. 

“There’s no shame in taking the charity’s help. They are here to-”

”Thank you, Doctor Kim, but I have to get going now.” Nyx dropped her phone, hearing the woman bid her farewell before hanging up, her blood rushing cold as she stumbled out from the room and back into the party. The room seemed to throb and pulse with her raging heartbeat, and she couldn’t tell if she wanted to scream and punch a wall or collapse and sob. Probably both. 

And so Nyx did the only thing that she knew should work to get her mind as far away from all the troubles that swamped it. She drank. Not beer since she couldn’t stand the sight of that tainted glass and its sour smell, but anything else that flooded her system with clouded poison and liquid amnesia. There's only so many habits you can avoid picking up from the people you spent your entire life with, but that wasn't a justification for her horrid actions. It was just... an escape. Like father like daughter.

A harsh laugh escaped her lips as she took the nearest bottle. At least she wasn't like her mother.

Finally making her way back to the dance floor Nyx took the chance to scan the flashing room, her tipsy state causing her smile to widen and body to move freely. She didn't notice much in dim lighting as students swayed all around her, bodies flush up against one another as they got lost in the base of the music. Nyx had already lost track of time, but she was sure it was past any godly hour to be up.

The music was blasting in her ears, the bass vibrating through the floors and up her spine, pulsing as violently as her head was. And here she was, in the middle of the crowd. Everyone was continuously pressing up against each other, way too much contact with strangers for her liking. But in her intoxicated state, she didn’t care about that; she didn’t care about anything. Not whether she looked like shit while dancing or if she stepped on someone’s foot. As annoying as that was in the beginning, she grew resistant to it and shrugged it off as the music and alcohol flooded her senses. Not even the sweat clinging to her body and slick black dress was a bother since all she wanted to do was enjoy herself for once. To forget.

A slower more sensual round of songs had begun to play, and Nyx had just started to exit, standing sorely out against the many couples busy grinding shamelessly onto each other. Back to the makeshift bar it is. 

She didn’t even remember how a drink came into her hand again yet there was one as the cold glass met her burning lips. She spun in the stool a few times, childish giggles leaving her lips. It wasn’t long before she began a conversation with another girl on her left, her wide eyes and worried smile making it quite obvious that she’d never been to a college party before. Lucky.

Nyx wasn’t sure how they ended on the topic, but by the time her third glass rolled around she engaged in a pretty much one-way conversation about her least favorite subject: fuckboys. Sure, on a normal day she would refrain from distasteful conversations in a host’s house, but too much care had jumped out the window and too much liquid courage coursed through her veins. 

“And ya know what? I hate how they think sooo highly of 'emselves when it’s all just money from their parents.”

“O-Okay.”

Sober Nyx would come to feel sorry for the poor girl listening. 

“Like goddamn, and the ten who live here are the worst. I mean they are as douchebagy as it gets— the type who’s probably a good screw and nothing more.”

”Ouch, don’t you think that was kind of harsh, princess?”

Nyx whirled around, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second before narrowing as her smirk grew. She tilted her head as the boy sat down, scanning him a few times as she spoke again.

“Maybe not since you seem to fit the description perfectly.”

He was tall and young, but definitely older than her, dressed in all black with silver chains hanging off his belt, flickering the pulsing lights back into his sharp face. But what really caught her eye was the snake tattoo spiraling up his arm as the leather jacket he wore was discarded, inky scales and fangs shooting out from his sleeve and trailing down in a breathtaking black mess. After a split second of scanning Nyx knew this much about the boy- he was one of the ten infamous residents of the frat house.

“Well, I’m not the one making accusations before actually having the pleasure of meeting someone.” He has a quick tongue, she liked that. “But then again, you’re the one who said I’m a good screw. Eager to try that theory out?” 

Never mind.

His fingers brushed suggestively across her neck, causing a ripple of shivers to pass down her spine. Nyx cocked her eyebrow as he leaned closer, fully aware of how stupidly brave the alcohol made her become.

“If that’s what a pretty girl like you thinks then I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

“Shouldn’t you offer me a drink first? Or at least ask for my name?” Her backhanded comment didn’t deter him like she thought they would, instead, his smirk only widened.

”Of course, I’ll need to know your name for later~”

_Damn he was good at this._

“But where are my manners, care for a drink, _princess_?” 

Nyx reflected the smirk he was wearing right back at him as she lifted her arms over his shoulders, surprise etching into his once confident eyes as he hands laced behind his head. Two can play this game. Yes, he was undoubtedly handsome from his perfectly sharp features to athletic build, but his confident demeanor and flirtatious smile irked her more than anything else. Plus, he was too good at this comeback game. The love he carried was nothing more than a lust-filled ruse. Just something he, and thousands like him, used to get what they needed for a few nights then walk away like it meant nothing. Because it always meant nothing. But who said she would fall for his poisonous touch? It wasn’t like she had a reason to control herself, her world was crashing to hell anyway.

Who said she couldn’t break his heart first?

“Well," Nyx smiled, "only if you insist.”

He slid a glass filled with bubbly blue liquid over to her, leaning in close to whisper once more, arm rolling up the sleeve of his messy dress shirt.

“The name’s Minho, and you are?”

“You can call me Nyx.”

She draped an arm over his shoulder as she smiled back, hands drifting down as they landed on the hem of his shirt. The two began to sip at their drinks and Nyx let her hand fiddle with his unbuttoned collar, fingers brushing bare skin for time to time. That only seemed to rile him more. 

He leaned his head on his hand lazily as he scanned her dress again, stopping at her hair that fell only a little past her ears. The neckline of the black fabric sat low at her neck, exposing her collarbones and the tattoo that flowed with it. Her name rang in his ears, and as he skimmed the moon and stars dotting her skin, it clicked. 

“Nyx, suiting name for a goddess of the night like you.” Her eyes widened in impressed surprise, and Minho took the opportunity to lean in further, hand now dancing down her back as his lips grazed her ear, arm pulling her body closer to his. She felt her body flinch at his cold touch against her spine. “Pleasure to meet you, _night girl_.”

Nyx swallowed harshly and fought right back, craning her head forward as her breath fanned his neck, smaller frame having to press up against him to reach that high.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” 

She heard him laugh, the low sound barely audible above the music. His lips ghosted across her cheek and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

“You know, this party is starting to bore me, have any better ideas?”

She scoffed under her breath as she felt Minho’s gaze flicker from her eyes to her lips and back up again. Of course, it came to this. Nyx swore it was the alcohol that took over- or, maybe it was just the voice in the back of her mind telling her to go ahead. It wasn’t really love, so there’s nothing to lose. Lust wasn’t frightening, it was just lies and human heat. But love? Love is what scared her.

“I think I might.”

That was all Minho needed before crashing his lips onto hers. There was a slight shift as he stood from his stool, lips parting for a fraction of a second before feverishly joining again, almost as if their air seemed to run out by being apart. Minho coaxed her body from the stool as she pressed against him, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it as his tongue swept across hers. His hand drifted through her hair, pulling them closer intently as their lips continued to dance across the other’s.

His hands moved all too slowly down the sides of her dress to her back, her hands traveling up from his bare chest to his shoulders, tracing his collar and onto his back. Her fingers automatically found their way into his hair, hands tugging at his dark locks as he groaned lowly into her mouth. She could feel the heat radiating off their bodies as the two continued to stumble into the other, the little space left between them now sparking with heat and energy.

Nyx felt her breath hitch as his hand drifted and circled the skin where the hem of her dress ended, skin on fire as she felt him become more desperate. Minho's lips traveled down her jaw, gasp muffled into her throat as she pushed them into a wall, the two soon disappearing from the flashing lights and blasting music as Minho led them down the hall and up the stairs.

_I never expected to hear from him again. But of course, the universe had different plans, and about a week later a familiar number flashed on my phone's screen._


	3. Chapter 3

**ꃅꌩꉣꈤꂦꌗ** [ hip-nos ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸ ꂦꎇ ꌗ꒒ꍟꍟꉣ ꍏꈤꀸ ꀸꋪꍟꍏꂵꌗ, ꌗꂦꈤ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_I never expected to hear from him again. But of course the universe had different plans, and about a week later a familiar number flashed on my phone._

**Minhoe**

Come over now

**Night Girl**

What the hell?

It's almost 12 AM

**Minhoe**

My cat

My cat is missing

**Night Girl**

?

Why should I believe you

**Minhoe**

Damn it I don’t care if you fucking believe me just come

I need to find him

**Night Girl**

You’re lucky I’m a nice person

**Minhoe**

Just hurry your pretty little ass up

Nyx had tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and shoved on a jacket, grumbling under her breath during the whole walk to the frat house. She tugged her arms closer at a sudden night breeze, the street lamps illuminating the pavement before her with an eerily orange glow, the shadows of trees and who knows what else dancing along the sidewalk in black clouds. She hurried along, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

_This was a bad idea._

It was several minutes later when she knocked on the door of a relatively nice-looking apartment complex. It looked different in the morning. It looked different when sober. 

Seconds ticked by without an answer, and she glanced at the address to make sure it was correct. Nose scrunched Nyx glanced around, it was right outside campus, Seoul being only another hour from here. The lights were on in the house, but she couldn’t tell if anyone was home currently. Her tangled hair fell in her face before she whipped it out of the way, frown etched onto her face. She knew this was the same frat building as the night she first met him, it still had the aura of mystery and lust around it. Something pressed against her heart and she shook it off, attention back to the door before her.

Nyx was about to knock again when the door swung open, a frantic male almost stumbling out.

“You came!”

Her eyes widened at the sight of Minho. He was a mess, but a damn hot one. His hair was carelessly blown to the side, shirt loosely hanging as it was half-tucked into his black jeans that were a little tight on his dancer body. She forced herself to look away, tongue poking the inside of her cheek as she responded. 

“So, what exactly did you need me for?” Minho grabbed her wrist, dragging her inside easily. “H-Hey let me go!” He stopped as they reached the center of the complex, immediately running a hand through his hair as he gestured to the empty room. 

“Soonie is gone. I think he escaped when I felt the window open yesterday.” She figured 'Soonie' was his cat's name.

“What kind of moron leaves windows open at night?”

“Not important. I need to find him, he’s not in the house.”

“I suggest you stop being an asshole since I can just leave without helping.”

“Hey wait! Soonie can’t survive in the streets, he-” Minho tugged his locks back, jaw clenching as he paced about the messy family room of the apartment. “He needs to be safe. I need to make sure he's safe.” She gave in.

Nyx walked in with a huff, raising an eyebrow at the mess: thrown about gym clothes, papers, and water bottles resembling her chaos of a dorm as well. She deadpanned, that was not a good thing. 

As she looked under a couch she let out a started gasp as two pale blue eyes stared back at her. “I... I think I found your cat?” Nyx turned to find Minho hovering over her, his eyes wide as he scooped out the hiding cat. A frown spread on his face as he placed the tabby down, the feline making its way over to Nyx as it meowed.

“No,” she raised an eyebrow. “That’s Dori, Soonie is an orange tabby, not brown.” Her mouth formed an ‘o’. 

“So you have two cats?”

“Three.”

A ghost of smile shone on his face as he pointed out another feline, this one a silver-black tabby as it slid from the kitchen, paws clicking on the wooden floor. “But as much as I'd like to introduce you, we first need to find Soonie.”

He finished buttoning up a black shirt and sprinted out the door, Nyx following as they flew down the stairs to the street below. She huffed as she chased after him, calling the name of the lost cat. Another huff escaped as she sprinted after him. “Minho, slow down!” He paused to turn around, wind whipping through his hair before he keeps running.

“Keep up night girl!”

A snort escaped her lips, and a laugh slipping out into the night before she could catch herself. Another laugh echoed hers, Minho whooping between cheers. The two laughed and ran in the streets, pavement dark under their feet as they hollered as they approached a park. It was as if the dark veiled them from their thoughts for a moment, allowing them to just breathe without a care in the world. And even if it was just for one fleeting moment, that breath felt good.

“This is Soonie’s favorite spot, if he is anywhere it would be here.”

Minho climbed over the fence of an old playground, swings squeaking slightly with the night breeze. Nyx hopped over as well, squinted her eyes, shadows dancing everywhere she looked. It would be impossible to find the cat at this rate. However, right as she was about to voice her concern she looked up to find that the boy had run off, currently jumping about the play-set, looking under one of the many platforms. 

“I’ve... never seen you care for something like this before.” Minho snorted from the other side of the swings, eyes wandering from the playset as he looked at her. “It almost makes me think you’re a decent human.” Nyx paused, watching as a shadow fell over Minho’s face.

“There’s no such thing as a decent human.”

He rolled up his sleeves as he crouched to look under a barely-visible slide. Nyx pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, sucking her breath in as it shone on Minho, the snake tattoo on his arm now peaking out, ink sharp against his melanin skin. She unconsciously reached up, brushing the constellations on her collarbone. She felt the outline of the moon on her shoulder, brushing against it softly with her fingertips until a harsh yell slapped her back into reality. 

“Hey, are you even fucking listening?”

Nyx snapped her hand away, glaring at the boy now under a tree.

“I’m coming, stop yelling asshole, you’ll wake someone up.” He smirked, face glowing as she shone her light on him.

“I bet I can make you yell louder.”

Nyx choked on her spit before glancing back at the still smirking boy, rolling her eyes as she glanced up at the tree they were under. 

“Was that you trying to tell me that you want to be cho-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll punch you.” 

Minho raised his arms in mock defeat, attention now turned back to the high branches of the tree. “I think Soonie’s over there.” Nyx raised an eyebrow, waving her phone around until it landed on a shadow in the tree, two green eyes flashing right back at her. 

“Found him.”

Minho nodded, raven strands falling over his face before he ran his hand through them, hand pausing there for a moment, black button-up folded so her attention was immediately drawn back to the tattoo. His whole forearm was now visible, ink swirling down, head and fangs of a snake visible under the cloth, details of scales and twisting lines captivating even in the night light. Nyx quickly turned her gaze away, tongue poking the inside of her cheek. It looked too good on him.

“I think you should climb and get him.” She whipped around to face the boy, a wry smile creeping onto his face again.

“ME?”

"Who else would I be talking to, night girl?”

Nyx took one glance at the tree, spotting the cat several feet up and felt a chill come over her body. Her hand shook as she clenched it behind her back, willing her heart to stop beating so fast.

“No.”

“What do you m-” She glared daggers at him. 

“I’m not climbing the fucking tree, Minho.” He snorted as he scanned her, noticing the slight shake in her left arm as concern grew in his gaze. But he prodded again.

“You’re the lightest one here.”

“How do you know that?” He raised an eyebrow, and Nyx immediately felt her face heat up as she remembered that they weren’t exactly strangers with the whole laying-on-top-of-each-other thing. _Don’t you dare mention that night asshole or I’ll end you and your damn cat._

“Are you saying you weigh more than someone a foot taller than you?” A breath of relief escaped her lips before she remembered to snap back at him. She scanned his form, stepping closer to prove a point. Sweeping her hand from the top of her head it ended at about his chin, Nyx standing straighter as she attempted to look taller.

“A foot your dreams,” Nyx poked him in the chest. ”you’re five inches taller than me at best.” A mischievous glow filled his eyes as his tongue swept over his bottom lip.

“Nine inches.” 

Nyx snorted in response, “Oh please.”

“Want me to show you?” That stupid smirk returned as he leaned forward. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as he came closer, gaze blazing when she didn’t react to his advances- much to his annoyance. 

_I have a feeling he isn’t talking about his height anymore._

“Fine,” Nyx pushed Minho back. ”I’ll climb the damn tree.”

A gummy smile spreads across his face, eyes glowing with enthusiasm, “Thank you!”

She felt her heart flutter.

A deep sigh escaped Nyx’s lips as she stared at the looming tree before her, arm beginning to tremble once more. Soonie was laying on a branch close to the middle of the tree. The fall from there wouldn't be high enough to kill you, but it would hurt like hell if you fell. 

“I can help you up if you want.”

She spun to find Minho cupping his hands, kneeling by one of the lower branches as he tilted his head at her. Nyx shook off the fear clawing at her heart and walked over to him. She folded her shirt into her ripped jeans, placing one shoe onto his hands. Nyx sparred him one glance before lunging at the branch, placing her weight- and trust- in the hands of the boy below her. 

“Drop me and I’ll kill you.”

  
She hoisted herself onto the branch as a chuckle came from below, focus now trained on the orange tabby a few feet above her. Nyx struggles to grab the branch above her, the darkness and tremor all over her body not helping either. 

A soft grunt could be heard as she climbed up yet another set of branches, now in arms reach of the confused cat.

“You-” Nyx yelped as a breeze came by, immediately dropping to hug the swaying branch. The bark cut into her palms as she gripped it tighter, inching forward as she approached the feline. “You are so lucky that I'm risking my ass to save you.”

The girl reached for the cat, feline leaning into her touch as she lifted him into her lap. A reluctant smile spread across Nyx’s features as the tabby purred against her. His fluffy body snuggled neatly onto her lap, green eyes peering up at her. “Why do you and your owner have to be so cute... it’s annoying.” Her eyes widened as she glanced below her to see if Minho heard her. But she saw nothing past the first layer of black leaves, heart skipping a beat as she realized how high they were. 

“Ah. Shit.”

Nyx leaned against the trunk of the tree, pulse racing as she glanced at the cat between her legs. Another gust rustled the leaves and the realization hit her as a groan escaped her lips. Nyx picked up the feline.

“Well, when life gives you lemons,” she tucked it into her shirt, the cat not complaining as it poked its head out, fur soft against her neck and stomach. “You squeeze them right back into life’s eyes.” 

Beginning her decent, the wind gradually turned into droplets of rain, girl cursing as she tucked her short hair back. Nyx was left with no option but to prod around with her foot at she felt for the next branch below her in the dark, heart thumping in her head as the wind and rain picked up. _If I don’t survive this-_ A familiar form came into view below her. 

“You’re alive!”

Swinging her leg to straddle the large branch, she turned to find Minho waving from his spot on the ground. 

“Haha, _really_ funny.”

He swung his head in a cocky manner, sass laced into his reply.

“Aren’t I?”

Nyx just sighed, pulling the cat out from her shirt as Minho watched, eyes widening before he realized what had happened. 

“And here I am thinking you were birthing baby aliens.” She narrowed her eyes at the male below her, holding Soonie close as she judged his owner.

“That not how giving bi- you know what never mind, take your cat.” Nyx leaned down, cat dropping for only a split second before Minho caught him, hugging the now wet ball of fluff close to his chest. Minho cuddled Soonie even closer, cooing all the while. Nyx felt her gaze soften as she watched the boy bury his smiling face into the cat. _Aw..._ was what she was thinking, but what came out of her mouth was:

“Hey, asshole, forget about me?”

Minho looked back up, face lighting up as he gently placed the cat down. Nyx raised an eyebrow as he turned to her, arms open wide.

“Jump.” She choked on his words.

“JUMP?” He nodded.

“Jump.”

_Oh god, if you can hear me- save me._

Nyx swung her other leg over the branch, breaths coming in uneven waves as she glanced at the ground, eyes trained on Minho. Her grip loosened, and she felt her muscles tighten as she readied. 

_Here goes nothing._

She pushed off from the branch, eyes screwing shut before a pair of arms laced around her waist, pulling her close to something sold. Her fingers dug her hands into the first thing they came into contact with, head pressed into his neck as she felt the wind blow around her. 

“As much as I love the feeling of your nails digging into my shoulder, I hope you know that you’re on the ground.” Nyx’s eyes flew open and she stumbled away from his laughing form, body now cold, missing the warmth it had received from being flush-up against him. She cleared her throat. 

“I- I might be a slightly scared of heights.” Minho laughed a little louder.

“You jumped three feet and clung to me like you were dying. Not that I minded, of course.” She punched him in the arm, gaze flying to the cat licking its paw on the ground next to them. Another few drops plopped onto her head and Nyx glanced at the clouded night sky.

“Whatever dumbass, let's go before it starts raining harder.”

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

get yourself a cat as cute as Minho’s.

Fighting,

-Poison


	4. Chapter 4

**꓄ꃅꍏꈤꍏ꓄ꂦꌗ** [ than- _uh_ -tos ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸ ꂦꎇ ꀸꍟꍏ꓄ꃅ, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꌗꂦꈤ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

By the time they had reached Minho’s apartment, Soonie carefully tucked into Minho’s button-up, they were each soaked. 

“Agh,” Nyx shook her head, drenched onyx locks sticking to her face even after they tossed about, “I hate the rain...”

She let out a string of curses as she trudged into his dark hallway dripping wet. Soonie had climbed up on the top shelf of a cat tree, orange tail flicking every so often as he curled into a sleeping roll. Minho had given the cat a goodnight pat, proceeding to disappear through a door which she could only assume lead to a laundry room, retuning after changing his shorts, upper body chest still dripping and bare because he- obviously- didn’t think to put on a shirt yet. _Classic. The next part is usually where I get all flustered and we kiss._ Nyx rolls her eyes. _Too bad this isn't some shitty teen show._

Minho ran a towel threw his hair, leaning against a wall as Nyx finished shaking out the water from her hair and shirt.

“You’re shivering,” he stopped drying out his hair, picking up a new towel for her.

Nyx ignored it, fighting how her eyes gravitated to his muscles disappearing into the loose shorts he wore.

She shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, words slipping past her chattering teeth. “Just get me out of these clothes.” She froze, realizing what she just said, heat rushing to her cheeks like wildfire. Smooth. “HA, I don't mean it like um. No- Not like that. I meant get-”

The corners of Minho’s lip twitched, his smirk growing at her embarrassed babbling. “Just take the towel and get changed, unless you want me to do it for you?” Nyx growled under her breath and snatched the towel and spare clothes from his hand, not daring to look back at his smug face all the way to the bathroom.

“Shut up.” 

Nyx slammed the door, only to poke her head out again as she spotted Minho finally slipping on a pale shirt. “And don’t even think about opening this door before I come out.” He gave an innocently gummy smile.

“Thanks for the idea~”

She huffed and shut the door, fumbling his much larger shirt and sweatpants on, having to tie an enormous bow in the front to keep it from falling. The grey fabric pooled at her feet while the shirt's V neck drooped dangerously low, forcing Nyx to spread it almost off her shoulders just to keep the clothing modest. 

_He’s not even that big, how does he fit these?_

Huffing, Nyx stepped out, watching the cloth fall awkwardly around her much smaller frame.

“Damn, they look better on you than they do on me. _”_

Her head whipped up to meet the mischievously grinning face of Minho, who was currently walking towards her. The black shirt he had given her sunk low and exposed her shoulder and collarbones, tattoos catching Minho’s eye even in the dim light. The patterned moon stood out against her tan skin, stars blending with the freckles on her shoulder as they danced to her collarbones, ink swirling in the dark. It showed what an amusingly dark and chaotic girl she was, the stars in her eyes shining for no one but herself. 

He loved that. Not that he’d ever tell Nyx.

Running a hand through her dripping hair, Nyx checked her phone, jumping as her eyes landed on the clock. 

**\- ... -**

**2:34 AM**

**\- ... -**

“Crap, I'm late for my shift again!”

Nyx sprung up from her spot on the wall, nearly ramming into Minho as she bolted past him. She began to open the door, only to be stopped dead in her tracks as she was greeted with the howling wind and violently pounding rain, path flooded in the midnight storm as the realization hit her. She had walked all the way over here.

 _This just couldn’t get much worse._

“You know, you could just stay here." his face switched from worried to a smirk, "It’s not like you haven’t slept with me before.”

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. 

“I don’t need you to remind me.” Nyx slammed the door closed, turning to find an entertained Minho leaning on the railing, watching her tiny form fume about. “Screw mother nature.” She turned to face him. “And screw you.” Minho was about to open his mouth again. “Don’t even say it.”

It was then she remembered the black mustang still parked in his driveway.

”Give me your keys.” Nyx reached her hand, slipping on her wet jacket. Minho simply raised a brow, amused at the never-disappearing authority in her tone.

”That was bold, no please?”

”You dragged me out here and I climbed a damn tree for your cat. You owe me.”

He smiled. There it was again, the resistance in her tone that no one else ever dared talk to him with. His tongue swept over his bottom lip as he leaned closer. 

“And what if I don’t?”

Nyx never broke eye contact before spinning around on her heels. _Oh please, biting your lip and leaning closer to me doesn't do shit._ She began to search through his jacket pockets, grabbing one off the hook.

“H-Hey what are you doing?”

She didn’t look up, continuing to reach from pocket to pocket as she pulled out various items, most of which she would rather not list. ”Finding your keys, duh.”

Minho smiled as he shook his head, shifting as he pulled something off the counter. “Oh,” something jingled, “you mean keys like these?” Nyx froze as she heard the metal clank behind her, turning as she met face-to-face with a smirking Minho.

“Yes, those. Please hand them over.” He strained his ear, lifting the silver keys up higher as he scrunched his eyebrows, mock confusion plastered on his face.

”Huh? What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear you, _Nyxie~_ ”

_I will kill you and dump your body parts into the streets._

Leaping, Nyx attempted to grab the keys, only to fall short as Minho hoisted them up higher, metal clinking several feet above her as he stood in his toes. She tried once more, one arm shoving his shoulder back down as the other reached, now pressing flush up against him as she struggled to grain the keys from his grasp. He just laced an arm around her waist, pushing her down as she reached for the keys in agitated vain. Amidst their tussling Nyx slammed into the light switch, the room falling into darkness as she continued to reach for his keys.

Then, an idea sprung to mind. Jabbing her elbow into his stomach she jumped back as he doubled over in pain, groan escaping his mouth as he did so. It was then she jumped once more, his arm now low enough to reach as she turned to flee with her prize.

“Got them, ha!”

She was about to leave when something pinned her against the doorway, body trapped as she spun to face him. The house suddenly seemed hotter as she barely made out his all-too-close form in the dark.

"You could go home..."

She felt her body stiffen as Minho fell against her body. But instead of a smirking comment or a trail of kisses on her neck, the boy just tucked his head next to hers. She felt the touch of his ragged breaths as he shook his head as if trying to keep something locked up to the point where it pounded in his skull and pained his every movement. His arms rested around her, both forms leaning against the doorway as the rain drummed on the other side. The only sounds were the storm and their heartbeats, both muffled by the unspoken words in the dark room. A clap of thunder illuminated the scene before her. 

It seemed all too familiar to Nyx, the mind-numbing as images flashing across her vision: her tiny body crying on the shoulders of her father as they watched her mom walk away, innocent mind not understanding why, not caring why, not wanting to know why. Just **longing** for the warm embrace to swaddle her once more. Just longing for the love to return.

But that's the problem.

When you have been ignored and isolated by the one person who was supposed to protect you it numbs you internally. It paralyzes you emotionally, leaving nothing but fear for the love of others. For, if someone can shatter a mother's bond without looking back, who knows what others are capable of?

_I want to trust people but there is a little voice in the back of my head warning me to stay safe. Better to be alone than every subject myself to even the chance that somebody might crush me the way she did._

A clap of thunder lit up the room for a flash, illuminating the boy still tucked into Nyx's arms as the two stood in silence. Minho looked up, dark eyes flashing white with the lightning, gaze as piercing as the storm as his gaze locked with her's. For the flash of a moment, they weren't clouded with the poisoned thoughts of alcohol or swirling with lust, they were just two brown gates into the shattered soul of the boy in front of her. That's all he was. A boy. And somehow she had forgotten that.

"Or you could stay..."

_I don't think I've ever seen someone as broken as I am._

Nyx felt the keys slip from her fingers, hand moving to rest on Minho's cheek as he straightened before her. A small smile grew on his face, she felt his lips tuck upwards as they moved against her warm shoulder. 

_And for some strange reason, I find comfort in finally finding one._

A flutter of kisses along her collarbone coaxed Nyx out of her thoughts. She dragged her other arm up around his neck, lacing gently into his hair, feeling Minho shutter at her touch. That was all the convincing he needed as his gentle touches turned tougher, purple marks now scattering her neck as Minho’s eyes darted over the moon tattoo now visible from her dangerously low drooping sleeve. He placed a delicate kiss there before Nyx pulled his lips up to meet hers, thunder muffling the low moans as Minho pulled her off the door, keys long forgotten about as the two disappeared down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For over a month the same thing would happen- whenever Nyx was feeling stressed from an impending test or day at work, and whenever Minho was frustrated about new dance routine, the two would meet in one dorm or another. Sometimes they would spend hours talking, maybe sitting on a couch sharing a milkshake and pack of sour gummy worms between them as Nyx tried her best to stifle her laughter and ignore the immature and ~~adorably~~ annoying comments from Minho. And on other nights they would waste no time before pushing the other against the sheets, a beautifully destructive flame that was never quite put out.

It was no secret that what they were doing to each other was toxic. No normal person could stand the amount of emotion swirling along with the careless lack of any feelings at all. But maybe it just took two equally broken and numb people to finally inject some emotion back into each other. Even if the fangs they bit each other with only contained the feelings of anger and despair at least the bite gave them another breath of life. Even if it was toxic, even if the bite was painful, at least it brought them closer to being a whole human.

No matter how damaged that whole may be. 

But in September someone else would stumble into Nyx's life. Someone who, unlike Minho, breathes a fresh breath of life into her, someone who, in essence, could wipe away all her mistakes.

But some mistakes are impossible to erase. 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

If you read my Robin Hood you may have recognized a certain scene :>

Fighting, 

-Poison


	5. Chapter 5

**ꉣꃅꀤ꒒ꂦ꓄ꍟꌗ** [ fee l _aw_ _tee_ s]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ ꂦꎇ ꎇꋪꀤꍟꈤꀸꌗꃅꀤꉣ, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꀸꍏꀎꁅꃅ꓄ꍟꋪ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Nyx was huffing across campus, cursing under her breath as several books jumped around in her grasp. She kept her coffee close, the steaming cup of goodness the only thing keeping her going on these long fall days. It was a windy as well, the crisp breeze making the loose papers in her binders wiggle about much to Nyx’s annoyance. She had her fourth lecture in little under an hour, and was hoping to make it there several minutes early to finish up her notes and maybe ask her professor some questions on their next lab. Anything to get her grade up again.

Just as she passed over another block, a voice called out to her, causing her to jump since she didn't notice anyone besides her.

“Hello, do you know where the music buildings are?”

Nyx spun around, now short hair whipped into her face as she did so, shaking her head as her eyes spotted the origin of the voice. A boy stood there, pink cardigan matching the soft color of his cheeks as he walked closer. "D-Do you know where the music department is?" She snapped out of her daze staring at him and glanced at the sky before responding.

“Ya," his face brightened. "It’s past the Medical buildings, in the Arts center of campus.” The boy rolled up his sleeve, reading his watch before looking at Nyx, who started talking again. “But it’s a long walk from here...”

His face fell.

Nyx continued up the flight of crowded stairs, tugging her leather jacket closer as a gust blew between them. She half expected the new boy to turn around scowling or simply walk away, but to her surprise he stayed by her side. But what was even more surprising was that his smile never disappeared. It was a different kind of smile than those she was used to. It showed no hidden motives, no grimy smirk, no fake joy that made her want to punch them straight in their face. Because his smile... His was like the first spring breeze after winter, or like a freshly bloomed flower. Delicate and full of life. It was the type of smile you look at and can't help but smile back.

“Ha, I guess I really got lost then, didn’t I.” 

”My last class isn’t for a while, I can walk you if you want...” Nyx paused, realizing she didn't know that name of the cheerful blond boy in front of her.

”OH! Right I forgot,” she giggled internally at his flustered stammering. “I’m Yang Jeongin, a first-year transfer student.”

”Wow, this late in the year?”

”Ya, I switched from a teaching major to music, and SKSU is the best university I could apply to.” He nodded, looking up to the clouds as if a scene from a memory or movie were playing through his mind. Honestly, this could be a scene in a movie: his blonde hair ruffling behind him as the cherry blossoms flew behind him, like a perfect scene in one of those Kdramas she watched way too much of. Nyx's face fell as she remembered the hospital and her father.

This was no movie.

Her nails dug into her palm and she quickly snapped out of it, turning back to Jeongin as they walked past another clump of students.

“So what do you do? Play an instrument?” Nyx asked, both fear and anticipation growing in her heart. _Please let it not be dance._

“I’m a singer.”

Her face brightened, hands clapping together as Jeongin smiled. ”Ah really! Can you sing for me?”

He scratched the back of his head, a nervous sigh escaping his lips. ”I’m not sure... I’m not really that good.”

Nyx scoffed. ”Ya right, if you got in so effortlessly I’m sure your voice is as beautiful as you are.” They both blushed at that comment, Nyx immediately covering her mouth as she side-glanced at the embarrassed male. _Great going moron, you scared away yet another person._

“Y-You don't have to, but really, I’m sure your voice is amazing.”

But to her surprise, he smiled instead of running off or faking a phone call. ”I guess I could sing a little piece, just for you~” They laughed together. He knitted his eyebrows together, thinking about a song before his gaze locked back with Nyx's, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as a melody came to mind. 

“I... " he glanced at the passing clouds,

"I can’t sleep..."

"So tell me

I stay awake again tonight

Maybe tomorrow night, too

So tell me now, I’ll find a way

Tomorrow night too, there is no other way

I can’t sleep...”

Nyx found herself lulled into Jeongin’s voice, the lyrics soothing a sweet and deep message into her as they continued to walk in sync. 

“When I open my eyes in the morning and wake up

I hope I feel more relieved than before

Someday I hope it was a night with a good dream

Like the sun sleeping in the night sky

I want to sleep comfortably

For a brighter tomorrow,”

They locked eyes.

”and maybe my brighter tomorrow is you~”

It was silent for a moment, but not in an awkward way. In a way that let Jeongin’s last notes drift by, like the breeze that spun through Nyx’s tangled hair. It was peaceful, and it was beautiful.

”I knew you had a perfect voice.”

”Well, I wouldn’t call it p-perfect.”

They smiled.

“Hey look, we’re here.”

Nyx pointed at the campus sign that said ART DEPARTMENTS, music pointing towards another section of campus behind a lake in the distance. The ring of buildings had students flowing in and out of them, chatter and music audible even from where they stood.

”Thank you for walking and talking with me for so long um... I don’t think I ever got your name.”

”Oh ya," she cleared her throat, "I’m Nyx. And it was really nice talking to you too, Jeongin.”

He cocked his head to the side, mumbling her name under his breath a few times.

"Nyx... is that a Korean name?"

She smiled, shaking her head no as short black locks fell in front of her face. 

“It’s Greek. My father was obsessed with mythology and gave me the name of his favorite goddess.” Jeongin’s eyes widened in delight as she spoke, smile growing in sync with hers. “She’s the most powerful goddess in their mythology and he decided to name me after her.”

”Well you certainly seem worthy of your name, goddess~”

They both giggled. 

“Oh please, someone like me could never be a god... Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?”

Jeongin nodded, slight blush never disappearing from his dimpled cheeks as he ruffled his the back of his head with his hand. 

“Ya, if you aren’t doing anything later- I mean not that I don’t think you’re not doing anything, I’m sure you’re constantly busy being a biology major and all-” she cut off his rambling with a laugh. He was adorable that was for sure.

“I’m free tomorrow at lunch.”

”Ah okay, that’s nice.”

Nyx laughed again.

”Jeongin, this is usually the part where you ask me out and give me your number.” His face flushed bright pink as he jumped, pulling out a phone from his sweater's pocket.

”Of course! At lunch tomorrow, we can meet at the Moonbucks on campus?” She smiled and nodded, pulling a pen out from her bag. Gently grabbing his hand she began scribbling on his arm, drawing a quick heart at the end. Her shifts should be over by then. It would be a close cut, but if she could get Rosé to close up the cafe she should be able to make it on time.

“Text me if you have any more questions, I’m always free to help.” His eyes grew wide before curving again as he smiled brightly.

”I will.”

“Also, it’s 4:12, didn't your class start twelve minutes ago?” 

“AGH! Crap I got to go, bye Nyx, I’ll text you!” Jeongin smiled before waving goodbye, stumbling into the nearest building.

“Yang Jeongin...”

_I look forward to getting to know you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was back in September, and as the weather turned from warm to crisp and the blossoms fell to multicolored reds and oranges the two had gotten closer. Often, they would hang out whether that would be in the SKSU library for to study for tests, or after lectures in cafes out of campus, and eventually movie dates at either dorm. But she hadn't forgotten about the party in August.

More inevitably, she hadn't forgotten about Minho.

She hadn't forgotten about the two months they had spent bouncing between each other. And she definitely hadn't forgotten the feel of his heartbeat next to hers and the occasion texts that left them spiraling down the same path each time. But it meant nothing. And Jeongin? Jeongin meant something, and she wasn't going to lose that fight so easily. 

Today Jeongin had knocked on her door as the world fell to inky blue darkness, campus lights illuminating the rows of buildings and streets in the distance. He knocked on the door, fumbling with the many bags on snacks in his arms, smile wide as Nyx swung the door open, greeting her with a signature dimpled smile and a small kiss on her forehead. 

"Hey, Innie, you came early." She laughed as a few bags slipped from his grasp, Nyx picking up after him as they trailed into her dorm's living room. 

"Well you know," he sat on the couch, pulling Nyx next to him. "we haven't had a date in a while so I just couldn't wait." A small fuzzy feeling grew in her chest as she placed the leftover snacks on the table. Jeongin reached for the remote and they started watching their current favorite Korean drama, Hwarang.

They had gotten almost an hour in when Nyx felt her phone buzz against her pocket. She pulled her eyes away from the screen for a second, wiping the popcorn’s butter off her hands before reaching for the device. Her hand clenched around the phone as she saw the all too familiar number flash on the screen once more. 

**Minhoe**

I'm coming over

**Night Girl**

What? All of a sudden?

I’m sick

Don’t

**Minhoe**

Sick?

Oh fucking please, at least have a decent excuse

**Night Girl**

Fine, you know what

I’m done with whatever we were doing 

I’m done with you

That good enough?

**Minhoe**

Ya right

I’m coming over now

**Night Girl**

I said no asshole

Hello?

ARE YOU IGNORING ME?

Ugh

Go to hell

**Minhoe**

See you there~

Nyx threw her phone to the floor with a growl, Jeongin jumping next to her at her sudden outburst.

“Are you okay?” He wrapped his arms around her as she massaged her temples, leaning into his chest. 

“Ya, I’m just trying to ignore someone... someone I never should have met.” She clenched her jaw, slumping further into his embrace. The boy opened his mouth, questions nearly spilling out before he caught himself, nodding as he placed his chin onto her head. 

“Okay Nyx, but if you ever need anything-” She smiled and pecked him on the lips, flustering the boy as she laughed into his chest, enjoying the soft pink dust on his dimpled cheeks.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He hugged her back, burying his head into her hair, both seeming to calm in each other's warmth and comfort. She peaked out from his chest as she began to watch the TV again, her hand lacing with Jeongin’s as they began to descend into a peaceful silence.

And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Oh dear, who ever could be behind that door~

side note: the song Jeongin sang was Insomnia by Stray Kids, check it out if you haven’t :>

Fighting,

-Poison


	6. Chapter 6

**ꍟꋪꂦꌗ** [ _er_ -os ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸ ꂦꎇ ꒒ꀎꌗ꓄, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꌗꂦꈤ ꂦꎇ ꂵꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

And then the doorbell rang.

_You have **got** to be kidding me._

“Hang on Jeongin, I have to go take care of something.” He nodded and Nyx stood, leaving the comforting warmth of his arms, as she stomped her way over to the door. She felt her heart leap as her hand twisted the brass handle, already knowing yet forever denying what was on the other side of that door. 

Nyx gulped, then swung it open, glare narrowing as her gaze landed on the irritated male waiting in the dim light. Her heart skipping a beat as she drank in his form. _Dammit, why does my pathetic heart beat faster for you?_ But her eyes stayed on his form, half faded into the night as he stood by her doorframe. The streetlight glistened on his one visible earring, flashing off his jacket as he smirked down at her, leaning closer even as Nyx began to speak. 

“I told you I’m sick. Go away.” The male snorted, eyeing her up and down shamelessly as he responded.

“Oh please, you look fine, just let me in and we’ll be done in-”

“I told you, no.” Nyx's voice grew to a low growl as the other continued to pry, her stance firm even though her eyes wavered.

“What’s your deal? Come on, just let me in.” He budged on the nearly closed door only for Nyx to push back, her will standing even as she struggled against the stronger male.

“No means no, Minho. I don’t want to see you anymore, not for anything.”

Now he was too curious for his own good and started to fight harder, the door easily flung open.

“Oh please, just open up I don’t get what made you change your,” He swung the door wide, “mind...” Minho's stare locked with Jeongin’s, confusion sparking in both of their eyes. Minho glanced from the sitting boy, to Nyx, back to him again, eyes hardening to a glare.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The younger boy’s eyes widened at his sudden appearance, fear evident in his wide eyes. “Um, I’m Yang Jeongin... Nyx and I are... I am Nyx’s um...” Nyx shoved Minho out the door frame, her body wedged between him and Jeongin as nothing but fury swam in her eyes.

“Jeongin’s my boyfriend Minho. My boyfriend and we were in the middle of something so you need to leave. Now.” She attempted to push him out of the door but the male didn’t even flinch, his frame dwarfing hers as his expression turned from confused to angry. 

“Did you forget about everything we did together?” She shoved him back. “Did you?” Another shove. “Did that all mean nothing to you?”

Nyx snapped.

“YES MINHO IT MEANT NOTHING TO ME. We both agreed that it all meant nothing! Nothing! Now leave.” Minho loosed his grip on the door frame, figure disappearing in the darkness as she began to close the door. 

“But what if I didn’t-”

“I don’t care.” Nyx stared directly into his eyes. “I don’t need you and I never want to see you again.”

And just like that, she shut the door.

Her fist was still buzzing as it shook at her side, the room swaying as her words sank in her mind, their taste bitter on her tongue. _Just friends, ya?_ She shook her head. _Just friends._ Jeongin looked up slowly from his spot on the couch, his presence was almost forgotten to Nyx, his voice causing of her to jump slightly.

“That was third-year Lee Minho, one of the ten infamous fuckboys of SKSU. How do you know him?”

Nyx winced at the fear and distrust in Jeongin’s voice, regret pooling into every fiber of her being as she remembered everything they did together. Everything she ached so hard to forget.

“We... met at one of the many frat house parties late this summer and I lost my grip and I drank too much again and... and we hooked up.” Nyx felt tears prick her eyes as she grit her teeth together, fist clenching on the door handle until her knuckles turned white. “About a week later he texted me and it sounded serious so I went to his apartment right outside the campus.” She banged her head back against the door, hollow thud echoing across the room. “And then I went back again, and again, and again.”

A sigh escaped her lips.

“Honestly, I don’t know, it was a stupid fling that should have ended months ago. Something that should have never started.”  
Silence.

“But... do you love him?” 

Nyx scoffed, walking before plopping down on the couch next to the boy, cupping his cheeks gently. “Innie,” he glanced up, “there never was and never will be anything between me and Lee Minho. I love you.” Jeongin gave her a smile which she gladly returned.

“Only you.”

The boy fidgeted slightly before looking at her again, his body seemingly closer than before. “Then, you wouldn’t mind if I did this?”

Before Nyx could respond something soft moved against her lips, the boy hesitantly moving against her as his lips danced nervously on hers. Her breath hitched in surprise as Jeongin lifted his free hand off the couch and lightly brushed it up her waist until it rested against the back of her neck. Deepening the kiss, he began guiding his hand into her hair, the other pushing both of them further down against the couch. Their forms pressed against the edge as Jeongin began to apply a little more pressure even though Nyx didn’t move, her mind on fire as her heart pounded, eyes widening as she froze. Realizing that the latter wasn’t responding Jeongin snapped back, immediately covering his face with his hands as he sighed into them, blush furiously on his face.

“Agh, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me! I just looked at you after you said that and lost control for a second.” Nyx recovered from her shock and gently pushed Jeongin's hands away from his face, forcing the embarrassed boy to face her even as her mind shattered with cold realization. 

“It’s... It’s okay Innie, let's just forget it happened and go back to the show, ya?” He smiled, nodding, and planted a quick peck on her forehead, his usually bubbly self back as he smiled innocently at the TV. 

“Sure.”

But even as the two sat back together the voices screamed and pounded in Nyx's head, shouting against every nerve of her body as the room began to spin.

There was no fire.

There was no spark.

There was no connection.

It was her first real kiss with Jeongin and she felt nothing. No fireworks, no mind-spinning desire, no loss of time and worry.

Her mind wandered to _him_.

When she was with Minho her whole body curved into his, her fingertips buzzed with energy, her lips sought out his until neither could breathe and only the burning in their lungs forced them apart. He was addictive in every sense possible and she came back again and again and again like he was a drug. But there was no drug in Jeongin. He was pure, clean, and perfect in every way. Jeongin was someone who had built her up from her lowest points with nothing but care and adoration. And _he_... he broke her down and she tore him apart.

They were both poisonous, their fangs at each other’s throats constantly, like snakes tangled together in a dance to the death. A Cobra and a Viper, their venom flowing through the others veins, painful in every way.

But they couldn’t leave.

They had become addicted to each other’s poison, addicted to the bite and addicted to the pain. It would never work— it could never. It would kill them both before anything good ever came out of it. But it was impossible to leave, and she knew that now. And she hated it. 

“Damn, it’s you.” Her eyes filled with angry tears as she cursed under her breath.

”Only you.”

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Fighting, 

-Poison


	7. Chapter 7

**ꁒꆂ꒓ꆂꌚ** [ _mor-_ os ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸ ꂦꎇ ꁕꆂꆂꁒ, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꌗꂦꈤ ꂦꎇ ꂵꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

“SETTLE DOWN! I will finish passing out your exams in a moment.”

Nyx’s class had finally gotten their midterm grades back, her 84% curved up by six percent, giving her a much needed 90% assessment in her grade book. A contented sigh left her lips. Sure, she was thriving off of three hours of sleep, and RedBull was now making up practically all of her bloodstream, but at least she got the grade she needed get back her A. 

So far, the curriculum has been strictly book learning. The application of medical terms, phycology theories, and population ecology has been minimal to just on-paper scenarios. But as soon as Nyx walked into the lecture room that morning, she had a feeling that was about to change.

“Good morning, students.” Her teacher walked in, smile bright on his face as usual. ”Based on the midterm test results, it seems that we are ready to move on to the more hands-on application of this course.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow, hands-on learning of general med?

“Today, we are going to have the top thirty scorers choose and meet with SKSU’s array of athletes who you will be observing and training for the first month of this quarter. The rest of you that scored below 80% will have to retake and prove your fundamental book skills before I allow you to start working with actual subjects or labs.”

He then began listing the top-scoring students who got to proceed, Nyx’s name being called third on the ranking. 

_Great,_ she deadpanned, _now I get to work with a sweaty, obnoxious, sports boy. Just what I wanted._

“Alrighty!” Another beaming smile, “for those interested in neuro and ortho in the medical field, I suggest you type your name in the slot for a football player. For those who are more focused on phycology and cardiovascu...”

Nyx found herself zoning out, her two rationals arguing in her head. One side appreciated the opportunity to observe and apply their knowledge on real test subjects, but the other hand was absolutely disgusted at the fact that she’d have to put up with a snobby male for the next month of her life. Don’t take it the wrong way, it’s not that Nyx thought all the athletic kids on campus were horrid people, but the truth is that a solid half of them don’t even deserve to be in such a pretentious university like SKSU. All they do is skip class, get drunk at sorority parties, and compete in a game once every blue moon.

How did these frat boys even get into SKSU? Simple.

They’re male, they’re rich, they’re stars in sports, and they’re all stuck in a corrupt system. What do you think would happen? Nyx and the tens of thousands of other students that worked their asses off to be here would only ever come in second to those who had the money and the connections to sneak their children in from under the table. And being a female in a tight financial spot, well, she was lucky she even got in. 

She hated it. Despised it. And yet, there was nothing she or anyone else could too. Don’t get it wrong, people tried, but the fact is with power and wealth comes corruption and greed, and that was the system they were stuck in.

Only the snapping of the wooden pencil in her hand brought her back to reality, and she lifted her head just in time to see her teacher hand out the sign-up sheet. He hollered a quick goodbye before the hall was filled with the chatter of students packing up as their first class ended. “Possible partnerships include the football team, baseball team, soccer team...” Nyx skimmed the list, looking for something close by to the science block of campus, seeing that’s where she spent most of her time. “... and dance team.” Her breath hitches in her throat. 

Minho was on the dance team. In fact, he was one of the best on the team, seeing as when he became captain, they had made it several times to Korea’s IDOL Dance Championships and even progressed to Nationals. She swallowed the lump in her throat, what were the chances she’d actually get matched with him though?

Close to none.

Hopefully. 

* * *

Jeongin nodded once more, the apple in his mouth bobbing up and down in time with his hair.

“Yup, I say you choose to partner with a dance team member.” Nyx groaned, running her hands through her short hair. 

“But, Innie, then there’s a possibility that I could be stuck with _him_.”

“That’s like a one in twenty chance. Either way, it’s the best option- you are close to all of your classes, and at the end of each session, you are only a few minutes away from me, so we can see each other more often!” A smile spread across his face, a similar one growing on Nyx as she imagined being able to meet up with Jeongin every day. He took another bite of his apple.

“Come on, just do it. For me~”

“I guess it couldn’t be that bad...” He nodded more vigorously. 

“Exactly! And besides, even if you do get partnered up with Lee Minho, what does it matter? You ended whatever you two had, and you’ve to move obviously moved on from his ungrateful ass. Sounds like a win-win to me.” It felt as if something pierced her heart as she heard Minho’s name fall from Jeongin’s lips, an involuntary chill racing down her spine as she remembered everything that happened only a few nights ago. 

“Ya...”

Jeongin noticed her shiver. 

“Hey, you good? Are you too cold?”

Nyx didn’t even have time to respond before Jeongin took his coat off, gently draping it over Nyx’s leather jacket. She eyed his sweater warily. It was far too cold with the Autumn chills to just be wearing a mere shirt. 

“I’m fine Innie, but please keep your jacket on.” He shook his head no, stopping her from taking it off as he wrapped himself across her with a big hug. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his warmth comforting as they stood like that for a while. Nyx laughed, a smile dancing across her face as he planted a small kiss on her cheek, ending the hug far too soon for her liking. 

“You can keep the jacket, just give it back the next time you crash at my place.” 

“Sure.”

Jeongin waved and walked off, Nyx’s smile dropping as he did so. She glanced back at the sheet in her hands, her name neatly signed under the ‘dance team’ category.

Too late to turn back now.

Tugging Jeongin’s coat closet around her, Nyx made her way to her next class, a sinking feeling in her stomach that made her almost certain of what was going to happen next. After opening the music building door, she walked past several sections before finally reaching the dancing and performing arts studios. An unwanted shutter past through her, and she could have sworn the hallway turned dimmer as she continued along, subconsciously pulling Jeongin’s coat closet around her.

“So you and vanilla boy, huh?”

Nyx spun around, mouth dropping to a scowl as she saw the boy leaning on the wall nearest to her. He ran a hand through his hair, an annoyingly smug grin planted on his annoyingly perfect face. _How do these damn fuckboys keep finding me?_

“Got bored of Minho that quickly? Impressive, I never took you as a player.”

“What do you want, Hwang?” 

Hyunjin let out a curt laugh at her narrowed glare, obviously enjoying how wound up he made her. 

“Easy, don’t kill me yet, I’m just here to talk.”

“Cut the crap. There’s never any ‘talking’ with you, there’s always a selfish motive.” He stepped forward, clicking his tongue as he roughly forced her to face him. The light flickered off his lip piercing as his smirk fell, eyes narrowed as they stared directly into hers.

“That wasn’t very nice, sweetheart. What brings you to these parts anyway?” His finger trailed up her jawline, “Did Minho ask you to fuck ag-” 

Nyx yanked his arm forward, the momentum throwing the taller male into the wall behind her. He caught himself just in time, grabbing Nyx so they both slammed into the wall, both glaring as their faces landed mere inches apart.

“Finish that sentence, Hwang, I dare you.” 

He laughed, his breath tickling her neck as his mouth brushed by it.

“You’re not worth the trouble.” Hyunjin pushed himself off the wall. “Besides, like I said before, I’m only here to talk. So I’ll ask again. Why are you here?”

Nyx was more than hesitant to answer, growl low in her mouth as she too got off of the wall. “I’m here to become the physical trainer for one of the dance team members. Hopefully, I don’t get stuck with an asshole like you or Minho.” He smirked.

“Hmm but think of all the fun we could have~” 

Another glare. “Save it for one of your fangirls. I’m not interested in fucking five different people at once.” 

“Oh? But you don’t have a problem with Minho and Jeongin, do you? Or have you never told your poor ‘boyfriend’ about your ongoing thing with one of the biggest fuckboys in SKSU.” 

She was fine was being ridiculed. Hyunjin's words meant nothing to her. But as soon as Jeongin was brought up, she lost all her control. 

“Why you piece of-”

Nyx sprung from her spot, fist raised as she lunged at the taller male. Hyunjin kept back, grabbing her arm mid-swing. Twisting it backward, he shoved her into the wall next to them, cry of pain leaving her lips as she snarled into Hyunjin’s face. 

“That hurts bitch.”

“Tch, does it sweetheart? I’m sorry, I thought you deserved the punishment.” Nyx shoved him off, her arm throbbing even though she refused to show the pain. 

“What do you want, Hyunjin. Just spit it out.” Nyx hissed threw gritted teeth. 

“Simple, I was just going to invite you to the Eojin Seoul party seeing as Minho still has yet to move on you.” A lump formed in her throat at that, her vision blurring as she began to tremble.

The Eojin Seoul party was SKSU frathouse’s biggest party of the year. It was unparalleled in the number of attendees, drugs, alcohol, and most notoriously, hookups. If there was one party you were sure to wake up in someone else’s bed, it would be this one. Her father would never let Nyx go. The image of his limp body covered with plastic tubes flashed in her mind, and Nyx’s arm clenching as a sudden wave of nausea came over her. There would be way too much alcohol there. Way too many reminders. Too many ghosts from her past.

“I can’t...” she forced nausea away, “I have to study for my exams and besides, my father would never let me go.” Hyunjin snorted and rolled his eyes ever so dramatically as she brought up her tests. 

“I forgot what a bore you were, not to mention your daddy problems.” 

Nyx was ready to punch him again. The only thing that stopped her was the sudden ring of a bell over the hallway’s intercom, a sudden chatter audible from down the building. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at her silence, his smile growing as she only grit her teeth in response. 

“Nice talking to you, sweetheart. Can’t wait to see you at the party.”

He sent a last wink before disappearing down the hallway, a new swarm of students covering his tall form. 

_I will kill that boy one day._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

What your back Hwang, Nyx is ready to kill. And I think we all know what’s about to happen 

Fighting, 

-Poison


	8. Chapter 8

**ꆂꁹꍟꂑ꒓ꆂꂑ** [ awn- _uh_ -row-ee ]

ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁍꆂꁕꌚ

꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸꌗ ꂦꎇ ꀸꋪꍟꍏꂵꌗ, ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꌗꂦꈤꌗ ꂦꎇ ꂵꌩꊼ

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

“Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!” Nyx whirled around, nails digging into her scalp as she ran her hands into her hair.

“Woah, calm down there Keon, you look ready to kill. What happened?”

Nyx opened her eyes to find one of the senior students in her medical course. He was actually the teachers assistant, stopping by and helping out in class whenever he himself didn’t have lectures. Besides the obvious genius aspect he was kind and had the most huggable personality, his soft brown eyes and fluffy hair adding to his overall aura. His presence along knocked her anger down a few pegs.

“Oh, hey Kim.”

An exaggerated scoff left his mouth, lips turning into a pout as he spoke. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Min-seok is just fine.” 

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that. “You started it, you called me Keon first.” She shook a finger at him, her smirk returned by a light laugh from the boy. 

“You win- once again may I add.” Another heart warming smile.

Okay so maybe she was whipped for the human puppy, but in a friend-like way of course. 

“Anyways, what were you cursing so violently at? One of those fuckboys find you again?” She detected the suggestive tone in his voice and scowled at the sheer of paper on the classroom wall that had led to her PG-13 outburst earlier. 

“What was that accusing tone, Kim Min-seok? Like hell I want to be near all those damn frat kids constantly.” Nyx clutched her throbbing temple, ”Ugh just thinking about them makes my heart hurt.”

“Huh, I guess you’re just a fuckboy magnet or something.”

She cast a side glare as he giggled, but his original question quickly returned to mind; the reason for her current foul and ever-so-destructive mood. The paper tauntingly hanging right next to her on the wall. Of course, _him_.

_Damn bitch ruins everything._

“Well, it’s too late now. The proof that the world hates me hangs on that wall. I was assigned Lee Know as my partner for the physical trainer and rebab section of the semester.” 

A quite ‘ah’ left Min-seok's mouth, the taller boy nodding as he found her name printed next to his. “You really hate him don’t you.”

“Of course I do. He’s arrogant, flirtatious, stubborn and an complete and utter dumbass.” 

A quite laugh came from Min-seok once more.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re in love~”

“Fuck off.”

Geez he could be worse than a schoolgirl sometimes. He raised his arms in surrender, smile never quite disappearing from his face. “I’m kidding! Besides, you and Jeongin look are cute together, I like that freshman much more than Lee.” 

“At least we can agree on that.” Nyx found herself growing flustered at the thought of her and Jeongin together, his imagine in her mind only making the scarlet hue of her cheeks burn brighter. She moved her sleeve up to hide her face, only she didn’t move fast enough.

“Are you... are you blushing?”

“SHUT UP, KIM!”

“Did I get the ever-so-stoic and sarcastic Keon Nyx to blush? Oh just wait until they hear abo-”

“Min-seok I don’t care if you are my senior or not, tell a soul and I will end you, do you hear me puppy-boy?” 

.

.

.

The hall errupted into laugher, only stopping after the ache in their stomachs grew unbearable and a few stray tears had fallen. Min-seok had reduced to a few stray chuckles while Nyx still needed the wall for support as laughter continued to erupt out, her mind temporarily free from the horrid reality that was scrawled on that nearby list. 

Min-seok gave a fond smile before glancing that the watch beneath his coat, “I’d better get going now, Mr. Greer can’t stand when we’re late.”

Nyx straightened up, nodding as she wiped a tear away from her eye.“Of course! Please don’t let me keep you longer, but thanks for, well, everything. I needed this.” 

He gave her a lopsided smile, “Of course, and I’ll tell Minghao you said hi.” She smiled at the mention of the classmate, fifty percent of her A’s credited to his phenomenal notes and powerpoints. 

“Please do, thanks again.” 

“Mhm, anytime.” Another set of waves and the older male took off, his coat whipping behind him as he walked out of the building.

Nyx took a deep breath, feet already heading to the coffee shop in their own accord. She was halfway across campus when her phone buzzed in the leather jacket, head flying upwards as she fumbled to find it. An immediate scowl soured her face as she spotted the name lighting up her screen.

**Minhoe**

well would you look at that

looks like you’re my trainer

lucky you~

  
  


Nyx massaged her temple with a huff before typing again, resolve firm as she clicked on the keyboard. 

**Night Girl**

unfortunately I am

but this is to remain civil

I don’t feel like failing cause of your stupid ass

**Minhoe**

I have no idea what you are talking about

**Night Girl**

fuck you 

**Minhoe**

that could be arranged~

Nyx groaned as she slammed her phone back into her pocket, a string of curses falling under her breath as she entered the music building once more.

“Let’s just get through this semester. It’s like Jeongin said, nothing was between us so it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter...”

But no matter how much she repeated that something still burned at the back of her mind. If it didn’t matter then why was she so angry? Why did her heart clench at the thought of working with him alone and why did her whole chest burn when she thought about Jeongin right after? Why did she so worked up about this anyway? And why, _why_ , does his face keep appearing in her mind? 

“Damn it.”

A sudden ping caused Nyx to look down, a smile replacing the scowl on her face as she saw the text light up her phone.

**Innie**

hey, my lessons finished early

want me to pick you up?

**Nyxoxo**

sure!

I’ll be done in 10

**Innie**

I’ll be there

love you

**Nyxoxo**

you too

Nyx turned off her phone with a happy sigh, clearing her throat as she focused back at the studio before her.

“Well then, here goes nothing.”

She stepped into the room, immediately met with bright lights and pounding music, the song echoing off the mirror-covered walls and marked floors as she shut the door behind her. In the center was a dancing figure, his body spinning in satisfying motions as he moved to the beat. Nyx could see the sweat fling off his pulsing body, shirt whirling around in time with his muscles as they flexed and relaxed in tune. 

_Damn it Nyx stop staring._

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat as the boy suddenly jumped around to face her. 

“I knew you’d come back to me.” 

She could hear the snicking behind his voice as he gulped down a bottle of water, “Hilarious. Really. Although I didn’t come here to lose anymore braincells by talking to you. I’m here to tell you that I’m your personal trainer for the semester and nothing more.”

“Personal trainer huh?” Minho leaned forward and Nyx swore ahead could feel the heat rolling off his body as he whispered into her ear. “I could get used to that.” Nyx felt her jaw clench, swatting an arm up as she pushed the male away. 

“How about you start with learning the meaning of personal space, Minho.”

He merely laughed, hand running through his dripping hair as he trough the empty water bottle across the room.

“Easy there night girl, why so stiff?” 

“Stiff?” Nyx snorted, “I am not stiff.”

Minho didn’t let up. “Oh please, you are the definition of stiff. Obviously you can’t dance with that type of body.” Now she felt her temper flare.

“Oh ya? Well I could dance if I wanted to.”

He laughed.

“Then dance with me.” Nyx raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she locked eyes with Minho.

“No thanks. Rather jump out of this building’s window.” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, hands dramatically placed on his hips as he mimicked her tone under his breath.

“Chicken.”

Nyx scoffed, unbelievable, he was acting like such a sassy little child. 

“You know what. Fine,” she stepped forward, craning her neck up to meet the boy’s sly gaze. “I’ll dance with you.” 

“Try and keep up.”

Before Nyx could even move a leg to the beat Minho had pulled her in close, his body already swaying to the base as she stiffened in his grasp, a sudden wave of heat hitting her face. Damn he was sweaty. Like did the boy drop a bucket of water on himself or what? 

_One to one_

_what you got hmm_

_Everything you want_

_I'll be that_

_Love we gon' love_

_Only you what I want_

A sudden twist broke Nyx out of her stance as she let out a small yelp. Minho smirked at her reaction, his body still bouncing in choreographed rhythm to the beat while she fought to catch her balance. 

“You sure you up for this? You can hardly stand without falling over.” Minho laughed as the tick mark grew on her forehead. 

“Oh please, I wasn’t even trying then.” She was definitely trying then. “Watch as I show your egotistic ass how dancing’s really done.” She had no idea how to dance. 

You already know where this is going- nowhere good.

“Alright than night girl,” Minho spun before grabbing her hands, “Show me how it’s done.”

Nyx gulped, but refused to quit now as she began to take in the lyrics of the song echoing around them.

_Take it fast or take it slow_

_As your body leads your soul_

_Pour up drink, pour up drink_

_Bomb, so party like that_

The girls voice shook the studio, but the base was easy enough to follow, so Nyx moved to it. She sprung into a simple shuffle with the beat until the base paused, the girl freezing her own movements in time before swinging her arms over her head in a semi-circle, letting her body hit the floor in time with the last drop. She could have swore Minho’s eyes widened for a split second. 

_Don't try to wake up, just fall into this mood_

_I'm dizzy, why do you make a mess of my heart?_

_I don't know you, but I want you to be with me_

_As black as the night sky_

_Make it burn, make it burn_

_Night after night_

Now Minho moved, his body handled with such control it was entrancing to watch. He slid across the wood floor before popping up, legs crossing and uncrossing in beat with a clap. Then he slowed with the tempo, arms shuffling backwards before he ran a hand threw his hair, body still moving ever so slightly, almost in a teasing manner. 

_Make it burn_

_Night after night_

_Wildin' all day, wildin' all night_

_Wildin' all day, every night, we’re gonna do it_

_Wildin' all day, wildin' all night_

_Wildin' all day, every night, we’re gonna do it_

They sprung together as the chorus hit, Minho moving his left foot backward in a smooth motion, sliding across the slick floor. She slid her right foot forward, chasing his retreating foot with hers, motion fluid enough to seem rehearsed. Minho then dipped forward and looked into her eyes, hands brushing by her jaw just enough to feel before pulling back, a smirk evident on his face as he began to shuffle back and forth in time with the reporting chorus, arms crossing before clapping in time. Nyx wasted no time before copying him, the two mirroring each other until the pattern broke.

_I see you eyeing me_

_If you want it, come get a taste_

_Send a signal in these eyes_

_That's expressed, you thirsty all thirsty for this_

Minho twisted forward, his head and leg bouncing to the beat, his body shadowed behind Nyx’s. He threw his head backwards, body following in a slow bodyroll as she did the same but on the other side. Minho’s arms still swayed to the flow of the rap as Nyx moved, her elbow now resting on her thigh as she knelt lower to the ground. His fingers tightened on her ribs as his left foot came forward again, surprising her as she fell back. They stopped, toe to toe, and he pulled her hips in close to his.

_We know this night won't last forever_

_Till the morning comes_

_I don't want to waste this short time_

Threatening to brush his lips against hers, he looked down, obviously loving the wide-eyed look Nyx gave him before he snapped back, hand brushing threw his dark locks once more. He pushed her away as if she were too much to bare, yet he held on to her left hand with his right, catching her as their arms pulled taut and spinning her out and away. Then he reeled her back in, as if unable to give her up.

_Make it burn, make it burn_

_Make it make, it burn, burn_

_Night after night, bomb, bomb_

_Wildin' all day, wildin' all night_

_Wildin' all day, every night, we’re gonna do it_

_we’re gonna do it_

_Ya we’re gonna do it_

She fell into him, his arms wrapping her tight, strands of his hair falling past his gleaming face and falling onto her forehead ever-so-slightly. Nyx caught him staring at her lips, their harsh breaths tangling together, their chests brushing as they rapidly rose and fell. The song faded behind them, but the base still coursed through them, beat engraved as their limbs buzzed with the motions of the other. His eyes flickered back to her lips again.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t know what was going to happen next. 

“Hey-”

She tried to speak but a pair of unwelcome lips landed onto hers. If she thought she was hot before it now felt as if her whole body was set aflame, skin burning where it brushed against his, along her waist, chest, and arms. His touch was demanding as it brushed into her side. A gentle gasp escaped Nyx’s lips as his hand slid from her neck into her hair. Minho only seemed to enjoy it more and decided to take things a step further by guiding her arms over and behind his neck as his lips danced along her own. 

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I not stopping him?_

Another song had already begun to play while their lips stayed locked. It seemed as though Nyx was cast under a spell, helpless, as Minho’s hand smoothed around her cheek. A kiss what planted at the corner of her jaw before his lustful lips were drawn back to her own.

As if things couldn’t get any worse the door to the studio opened and the echo of a chilling gasp caught Nyx’s attention. She instantly broke away to see Jeongin with a bag of food, trembling in his hands. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung so low she thought he was petrified in fear. She fought out of Minho’s hold.   
  


“Jeongin it’s not what it looks like. We... it was... it was just a dance competition,” Nyx stammered for an explanation, heart sinking as the reality of it slapped her in the face. Jeongin didn’t budge an inch.

She heard Minho come forward and sling an arm around her waist. “Ah so this is the little Yang Jeongin I’ve heard so little of.” Nyx’s fury rose. “You know I heard some rumors about you two being a thing but,” he scoffed, “I figured they were just fake.”

Nyx shoved away from his hold, eyes burning while her skin froze with goosebumps. She didn’t know whether to yell or cry.

“Jeongin...”

“I-I should go.” 

Nyx snapped up as the younger boy spun around, dropping the bag of food as he rushed out of the studio.

“No. Damn it, wait!” Nyx darted after him, swinging the door open with a bang as she heard his footsteps disappear down the building’s stairs.

“WAIT!”

It wasn’t long before she burst out the exit, hair blowing to the side as the sudden gust of night air blew by them. 

“Jeongin,” she finally caught up to the boy, “Jeongin, look at me. Look at me!”

“I can’t!”

Nyx snapped up, eyes softening as they caught sight of the tears staining his cheeks. 

“I can’t look at you Nyx, cause it hurts me too much.” A sniffle shook his body, “It really hurts.”

It felt as if every organ in her body had been repeatedly stabbed. She flung her arms around him, face buried into his chest as she felt the sobs rack through his body. Nyx felt her throat being crushed, the suffocation setting in as her eyes screwed shut. 

“I want to choose you,” her mouth went dry, eyes brimming as the world began to blur. “I want to.”

“But you can’t.” 

Nyx locked eyes with Jeongin, her heart threatening to quit as she saw the tears continue to pool in his eyes, a few drops escaping before he wiped them away. 

“I…”

“No it’s my fault. I should have recognized it when I saw you two together. It was a mistake to ever think you could be apart.”

Nyx felt her heart shatter as he pulled away, the winter winds now wrapping her body as the cold shot into her with their needles of ice. Why did this have to happen? 

“Jeongin please it doesn’t have to end like this I- I don’t think I can lose someone as good as you again.” Nyx brought her hands to her heart, her frozen fingers numbing her through her clothes. She looked down until a sudden warmth spread through her body. Jeongin had stepped towards her, lips now gently caressing her forehead before he pulled back.

“I... I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_No._

“Jeongin...” 

_No!_

“Jeongin.”

_NO!_

“Jeongin!”

Nyx cursed as she shook out from her trance, whirling around as she kicked out. An echoing CLANG jolted her from her rage and she spotted the trash can she just knocked over. Another string of cursed fled her mouth. Vigorously shaking her head Nyx fell to the ground, hands trembling on the frozen ground as the wind howled around her. 

“Damn it.”

She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone as she dialed one of the last numbers on the list.

“Yo this is Hyunjin who’s ‘dis?”

Nyx growled at the sound of his voice, already regretting this decision. 

"Hello?"

“Hey shitface, is the party tomorrow still on?” She could practically hear his smirk grow at the sound of her voice. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite person in all of SKSU~ Lucky for you princess because it is.”

“Great.” Nyx wasted no time before hanging up, rubbing her temples as she tugged the jacket close around her frigid body. 

Oh how she regretted this already. 

  
  


  
  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

  
  
  


This is ten pages of my blood, sweat, and many many tears so you better have enjoyed it.

Anyways the song that was “playing” was Bomb Bomb by KARD and I chose it since it was a choreographed guy girl song so I could write the dance moves they did lmao. Ya I’m lazy like that. But hey, it fit well so no complaints. Get ready for the next few chapters cause it’s gonna be a ride~  
Fighting,

-Poison


	9. Chapter 9

**ꍟꋪꀤꌗ** [ err - i _s_ ] 

**ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ**

**꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗ ꂦꎇ ꌗ꓄ꋪꀤꃴꍟ ꍏꈤꀸ ꋪꀤꃴꍏ꒒ꋪꌩ, ꀸꍏꀎꁅꃅ꓄ꍟꋪ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Nyxoxo**

Hey Innie...

I went by your house again

You weren’t home

I just wanted to tell you that I’m going out tonight

  
  


Nyx clutched the bridge of her nose, careful that she didn’t mess up her makeup and eyeliner doing so. She exhaled, reapplying the gloss to her lips before texting again.

**Nyxoxo**

Its a party at XXX Seok Drive

Just... call me back sometimes

You could come with me? 

Never mind actually. 

  
  


“Damn it!”  
Nyx growled as she pushed off her sink, sparing one glance at her black dress, cloth shimmering slightly as she turned back around. A sudden ding causes her to look down. 

  
  


**Innie**

Okay.

A string of curses left her mouth before she leaned back on a wall, head falling backward as she fixated her eyes on the ceiling. Oh god, she wished she could turn back time. 

A pitiful chuckle left her lips as Nyx walked out of her dorm and down the stairs. “You just have a habit of driving everything good out of your life, don’t you?” She left the apartment building, night air seeming to whirl right through her as she continued walking. “I mean, first your mother leaves- and who can really blame her, I would leave myself to if I could.” Another bitter laugh. “Then your father pitifully decides to overwork himself only to spend all it on beer and wonder where all the money has gone.” 

Nyx’s hands flew to her mouth. 

She didn’t mean that. She didn’t mean any of that. Her father worked harder than anyone she knew, the man tried his very hardest to raise a child with a broken heart. And now he couldn’t even move a finger on his calloused hands. His eyes couldn’t even open to see the mess his daughter was in now. 

“Oh god,” she clapped her hands over her face, “Collect yourself, Keon Nyx.”

Besides, she was already here. The time to wallow in her own disappointments could be scheduled for later. Right now she had a few too many things she wanted to forget about and a frat boy she wanted to ruin the career of. 

Nyx wasted no time before stepping up to the frat’s door, her head already ringing from the mix of bass and drunken yelling echoing from within. A few seconds passed and she worried that no one heard her knock, that is, until the door swung open. 

“Haha ya I got you Cha-” he smirked as he saw her, head tilted as he leaned against the doorframe, “Well, look who decided to show up. I was beginning to think you ditched.”

“Move, Hyunjin.”

“Ah, still as snarky as always, make yourself at home~” Nyx brushed by him, irk mark appearing as she felt his arms brush against hers, his gaze burning into her back. A hot breath tanned against her ear, “Although I’m sure Minho already showed you around enough?”

_Oh ho ho_ this boy was trying her. 

Nyx bit her tongue, shoving the boy’s face into the wall before walking off, the smell of alcohol and sweat already surrounding her body. She could tell Hyunjin wasn’t far behind her and decided to head for the frat’s bar. 

But as soon as she pushed past the last few bodies she stood face to face with the one person she wanted to stay clear of. Minho. He was sipping diligently, eyes wandering with almost a bored gaze as he ignored the girls swarming him. His eyes flicked to the left and Nyx immediately stiffened. 

Nope.

Nyx spun on her heels, almost crashing into Hyunjin’s chest before grabbing onto his tie, dragging him back with her as she attempted to hide her body with his. 

“Woah- this is more direct then you’ve ever been.” He smirked down at her after regaining his balance. “Can’t say I don’t like it though.”

Nyx suppressed a groan and stared dead into his eyes, “Shut it, Hwang.” The boy raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? So would you prefer if I left and let you stand wide open?” He leaned back as if to emphasize his point, causing Nyx to hiss and tug him tighter as Minho continued to look their way. 

“Fine! Fine. I’ll stop but don’t move anymore damn it.” He merely tapped his chin in response, rocking side to side, which only ticked her off more.

“Okay,” he began, “I’ll provide you a night full of security if you do one thing for me.”

Nyx narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t stupid, Hyunjin was a fuckboy and quite obviously still a stupid hormonal child. It didn’t take much brainpower to figure out the ballpark of what his request would be. 

“What? Spit it out.”

He licked his lips, “kiss me.” She sighed before raising an eyebrow. “Come on, just once, I promise.”

Nyx’s hands untangled themselves from his tie, trailing across his shoulders to his back. 

“Fine. But if I so much as feel your slimy-ass tongue I will throw you across this room.” He only chuckled, leaning forward as his lips grazed her ear.

“Deal.”

Hyunjin stepped back, allowing his hands to climb from their spot at her waist up to her neck, ghosting along each part of her skin. Nyx refused to break his gaze, her fingers lacing through his hair as he tugged her closer and closer to him. 

She could feel his warm breath against her cheek, the smell of mint and alcohol caressing her lips as he closed the distance between them.

“Excuse me.”

Nyx shot away, eye widening before narrowing into a glare as she saw the boy who spoke, their figure leaning against the bar table, fingers irritably drumming against it. 

“I’m sorry Hwang, but I do believe she’s already taken.” The said boy scowled at that, obviously annoyed at the interruption right before he claimed his prize. He was about to retort when Nyx broke away, stepping towards the later.

“I'm sorry but this is none of your concern, Lee Know.” They could hear Hyunjin chuckle over the blasting music behind them. 

“Back to formal naming? Ouch, I’m guessing you two haven't hooked up for a while.” He attempted to swing his arm around Nyx but she blocked him off.

“You can fuck off too, Hwang. I’m in a relationship and the last person I’d come to is you.” He snorted at that.

“Relationship? Please.” He leaned in closer, “then why where you so ready to kiss me? Doesn’t seem like something a good partner would do.” 

Nyx was about to throw a punch when something grabbed her wrist, pulling her back until she stopped struggling. 

“Leave.” 

The boy rolled his eyes before doing so, already off with another cup of alcohol. 

Nyx grit her teeth, pulling out of Minho’s grasp while doing so. 

“Nyx I-”

“Just stop it.”

She grabbed one of the red cups, chugging its contents down before glancing at him again.

“I don’t care what you have to say, you’re the last person I want to see right now... or ever.” Nyx has turned around, missing the flinch that came over Minho’s body as she finished her sentence. His gaze fell to the ground, fist clenched as he kept up from the barstool.

“Nyx look I didn’t mean for all this to happen with Jeongin, I just don’t know why I can’t stop thi-”

“STOP IT!”

He froze.

“Stop it! Stop saying selfish things! I don’t care how you feel, hell, I don’t even care how I feel. But because of my stupidity, someone perfect is being hurt.” Nyx brought her left hand to her face, clutching her head as the alcohol began to throb through her system. “He doesn’t deserve any of this pain. It’s all my fault. It’s always my fault...” 

She barely registered her knees buckling, Minho leaping forward to catch her body. 

“Shit,” he brought his palm to feel her burning forehead, “someone must have seriously drugged that drink.” He knew better than to leave her with a bunch of hormonal boys, and carried her to the main area despite her meager protests. 

Normally Minho wouldn’t have hesitated before bringing her to a secluded and more quiet area, but he knew how gossips could twist things and news about them sleeping together would spread faster than wildfire. 

But... did he want that? 

If something like that got out now, the strain on Nyx’s and Jeongin’s relationship would snap. She would be completely open. 

Minho swallowed.

She would be completely shattered. He’d rather die than have her broken again. Minho felt his grasp around her tighten, and he sat her on the couch before taking a seat next to her, desperately trying to ignore the blaring music and dancing bodies swarming around them. 

“M-Minho.”

He glanced to his right, Nyx’s eyes fluttering open as her hands reached for the collar of his shirt. 

“Why does this keep happening to me?”

He opened his mouth but quickly shut it as her head fell onto his shoulder, her breaths coming out in shallow huffs. 

“Why...” Minho gulped as her hands continued up, “Why does what keep happening to you?”

Nyx shook her head against his shoulder, hair ruffling around his dress shirt and her left had laced itself up against this hair. He shuttered as he felt her fingertips brush against his tattoo, eyes snapping open as she whispers again.

“I mess everything good up. Everything that I’ve ever had was dirtied by my useless self.” Minho immediately turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed as he tilted her face.

“That... That’s not true, nothing is ever one person’s fault. You’re not in the right mind, I’ll take you h-”

“The hospital called me again.” 

Minho froze. _Hospital? Is she sick?_ His stomach clenched and his blood froze cold. _Is she preg-_

“My dad’s bill was raised again.”

He felt himself relax before immediately tensing up again. _So her father... he’s still sick. And it's worse now? Does she even remember that I..._

“This was his second hemorrhage this month... I... I don’t know what to do anymore. Does he want to stay w’ me? Or is he already up there, forgetting about the kid he left behind?” For the first time Minho was at a loss for words, his hands slowly moving from his sides to around Nyx’s body, carefully tugging her into his chest. The weight she felt... He couldn’t begin to ease that burden on her chest. Although, he knew it wasn’t one that she should be carrying. 

It wasn’t fair.

He held her closer, eyes shut as he began to trace tiny circles on her back with his hand, the other against her cheek. The music seemed to fade in the background, his eyes locked on the girl before him.

It wasn't fair.

He smiled softly as she breathing evened, bending down to brush her hair away from her face, lips grazing her forehead before he abruptly pulled away. 

It wasn’t fair.

“Trying to help with her daddy problems? Sorry Lee Know, but it’ll take more than a few kisses to fix that mess up.” 

Minho growled under his breath, pulling out of Nyx’s grasp as he turned to face the boy.

“Hwang stay the fuck out of this.” His eyes narrowed, fist-clenching against the couch as he spat back. ”How do you even know about her father?” Hyunjin just laughed at that.

Now they were starting to get the attention of other drunk students.

“Did you _honestly_ think you’re the only fratboy she’s fucked?”

Minho resisted the urge to deck him right then and there. “Cut the bull crap. She’s not a monster like you.”

“Ouch, that was harsh playerboy~” Hyunjin obviously got cockier as a crowd began to form, his smirk widening. “Why so protective over something that’s not even yours?” Hyunjin’s smirk widened as he caught Minho’s first rise off the couch, his attempts at baiting the older male clearly working.

“She’s someone worth protecting. She would kick your ass herself but since she’s drugged because of your stupidity I’ll have to do it for her!” Minho felt his blood rush, vigorously shaking his head to cool himself off and picking up a cup to drink out of.

“Aw come on, don’t get so defensive. She’s just a little _slut_.”

Minho felt vision go red.

“The hell did you say?”

“Easy man, take a joke.”

“Joke? Joke?” Minho laughed, the cruel sound silencing everyone nearby. “A joke huh? Say another fucking word about her and I’ll make sure you can’t open your mouth again.”

“Is that so lover boy? Got a soft spot for your pretty little rag doll there, hmm? Too bad she’s been tossed around so much, or else I’d like to have a go with her too.” Hyunjin smirked, a cackle echoing from around the crowd as Minho finally slammed his cup down, pushing off the couch as he lunged towards the younger boy.

“Hwang you’re fucking pushing it-”

“Oh, I’m so scared.”

A chorus of snickers echoed in the dark room, Hyunjin standing up as well as he jerked the collar of Minho’s shirt towards him. “Come on _Lee Know_ , I’m sure the biggest playboy in SKSU knows better than to fall in love with every girl he’s banged.” Another smirk. “Unless, you want to give that title to me?”

That was all he could take.

A loud CRACK split the room as Hyunjin was thrown back, clutching his face as a string of curses left it.

“You’re going to pay for that!”

The younger grabbed one of the bottles off the floor, glass shattering into Minho’s jaw upon impact. Roars and drunken cheers came from around the room as the two boys continued to tussle. Minho landed a few more punches to Hyunjin’s side, but he could feel the blood from his cut run down his cheek and neck. 

Another punch, another block. The two went at it until finally the rest of the frat house members tore them apart, each boy littered with their fair share of gashes and bruises that smudged blood down their heaving forms. If any adult on campus found them like this, they could kiss their sports scholarships goodbye. 

“Damn it, get yourself together Lee!” 

Minho pushed his restrainer back, eyes locking on Lucas’ and Kai’s disgruntled forms. “Your left side is covered in blood, bro.” 

Minho brushed his hand across his cheek, red liquid smearing his fingers as he staggered around. 

“Nyx, are you okay?”

Minho’s head snapped up as soon as he heard Nyx’s name, and he looked over to find Jeongin helping the girl up as they began walking towards the door. The two locked eyes for less than a second, the blond boy immediately turning back to Nyx.

Minho glanced at Chan before pushing past him, “I have to go.” 

The raven-haired male attempted to wipe the remaining blood off his face with his sleeve, his muscles screaming at him as he ran towards the exit where Jeongin and Nyx just left from. 

The door swung open once more, Minho stumbling out from it as his bleeding form nearly crashed onto the sidewalk. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, blood sour on his tongue as he spotted Jeongin climbing into his car. 

“Wait I-” 

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER?” 

The younger boy whirled around to face him. “I knew this was a bad idea and yet she insisted that she could take care of her self- or at least that you’d be there for her!” His tears glistened as they slid along his trembling cheeks, fists clenched by his side as he glared with nothing but broken fury. The latter didn’t respond.

Minho felt something stab his chest. It didn’t burn like the cuts and bruises that littered his body, but rather like a clawing squeeze that made his heart ache with a weight that was unbearable. His dry tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, no words forming as the blond boy continued to yell into the dark.

“I hate you,” Jeongin shook his head. “I hate how you do nothing but hurt and betray her and still she believes in you.” 

There was something sobering in that.

Minho’s vision snapped back into focus, a mixture of blood and sweat now trickling down his cheek. He tried. He tried to fight for her in the ways he could. Nyx didn’t need a shoulder to cry on or someone to lean on, unlike what Jeongin thought- she could do that herself. But when the alcohol did coax her sorrows out, it infuriated him more than anything to watch as others laughed at the broken angel she hid inside. And so he fought for her the only way he knew how. 

“I hate that she loves you.”

Minho met Jeongin’s gaze, both turning to glance at Nyx sleeping peacefully in the car.

“But she does.”

“Look, Jeongin-” Minho attempted to stubbled towards the car but the younger boy lept in front of him, shoving him back with a force he didn’t know he had. 

“Just stay away from her! She deserves so much better than you...” 

Now the others began to trickle out, buzzed from the alcohol and amused from the fight they deemed it late enough to take their leave. Minho turned as he saw Hyunjin slip into his corvette clutching his purple-blue face. It was swollen with a dark discoloration, his once annoyingly sharp and stunning features ruined by Minho’s fist. Albeit temporary, the mark gave him the utmost satisfaction. A smirk crept onto the raven-haired boy’s lips, a string of curse words escaping as he watched Hyunjin’s car drive away. But his ego died as he remembered at what cost those punches came at. 

He whirled back around to see Nyx one more time, but Jeongin had already started the car, letting Minho only catch a glimpse of the sleeping girl in the passenger seat, her tousled locks framing her face like a halo of darkness. A halo of chaos. 

_“She deserves so much better than you.”_

Minho’s vision flashed red, fists clenching as those words rang in his head over and over again. A sudden urge to punch something washed over him, but the even heavier guilt of what just happened dulled it down.

_He is right. This is all my fault— she deserves so much better._

Minho threw his head up to look at the sky, a choked-up breath catching in his throat as he did so. He wants to be better for her, so he may love her better, so he may be easier to love. But some things seem unchangeable. 

The walls that he had put up where crumbling- Nyx was no doubt the cause of that- but they were crumbling in a way that only allowed him to peak out at her through the cracks in the brick. Not close enough to touch. Not close enough to hold her tight and never let go. Just enough to watch as she waited, figure getting farther and farther away the longer he cried out in his self-made prison. 

And so he walked away. Spitting on the driveway to the now quiet house he trudged to his car, the taste of blood still bitter on his tongue. The door slammed closed with a bang, engine roaring as he sped home. If you could call it that. Just because you live there doesn’t make it your home. Minho knew that well enough. 

The dark hallway of his frat dorm greeted him as the bloodied male stumbling into his room before collapsing onto the bed. A comforting purr sounded from next to him, and two blue eyes were visible in the dark. 

“At least you don’t hate me, do you Dori?” 

The cat meowed in response, whiskers twitching as the tabby curled near his sweaty chest. The gentle coos escaping the cat’s muzzle put Minho’s mind at ease, even if it was just for a moment. 

“Thanks, kitten.”

He screwed his eyes shut, nothing but the sounds of his heartbeat and the cat next to him lulling him into another restless sleep. 

_You deserve so much better._

  
  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

  
  
  


Wassup I’m alive after all, truth be told this Chapter was almost completed months ago but I put off writing the middle section until 4:01 AM. You’re welcome.

Fighting,

-Poison

  
  


ALSO, STAY SAFE KIDS, practice social distancing and wash your hands


	10. Chapter 10

**ꀘꍟꋪꍟꌗ** [ Ke - rEis ]

**ꍏꈤꉓꀤꍟꈤ꓄ ꁅꋪꍟꍟꀘ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗꍟꌗ**

**꓄ꃅꍟ ꁅꂦꀸꀸꍟꌗꌗꍟꌗ ꂦꎇ ꃴꀤꂦ꒒ꍟꈤ꓄ ꀸꍟꍏ꓄ꃅ ꍏꈤꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟ ꀸꍏꀎꁅꃅ꓄ꍟꋪꌗ ꂦꎇ ꈤꌩꊼ**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_DING_

_DING_

_DING_

Nyx groaned, sitting up in bed as the doorbell rung once again.

“What moron is here at four fucking am?” She groaned, hair akin to a rat's nest as she stumbled out of her bed. Refusing to turn the lights on, Nyx trudged out of her room and walked to the door, opening it just a crack. 

“Hey.”

Minho.

Nyx let the door creak open, eyes now fixated on the disheveled male. To say he looked like a murderer would be an understatement. Dried blood had dripped down his neck and the cuts and gashes were hideously purple in the flickering light. 

“... You look like shit.” He gave a lopsided smile.

“Still quite the charmer, night girl.” 

“So... Are you coming in or do you want to bleed to death in the hallway?”

He hesitantly stepped in, Nyx shutting the door behind him before motioning him to the kitchen area, hissing as the lights flickered on. Nyx’s skull was still pounding, and try as she might she could recall nothing after entering the party a few hours ago. 

She had little fragments of the night zip back to her, jolting an image into her head before disappearing just as quickly. Jeongin has driven her home and helped her to bed, his voice a lullaby in the back of her foggy memories. In fact, when she first awoke in the middle of the night the empty glass of water by her bed was the only proof that he had actually been there and wasn’t just a figment of her drunk hallucination. 

Placing the glass in the sink, she crouched before pulling out a first-aid-kit. Guess being a medical student actually had its benefits besides being constantly sleep-deprived. Turing with a towel in hand, Nyx noticed the fidgeting boy by her counter, sighing deeply before scanning his wounds.

Nyx gently grazed her thumb over Minho’s bleeding chin. He didn’t even wince. She lightly sighed and started taking out the materials of the first aid box resting next to her. Several bandage wrappers scattered to the dark floor before she finally pulled out a roll of medical gauze, followed by a disinfectant and other objects. All the while her hair stood on end, Nyx increasingly aware of Minho’s gaze bearing into her neck. But she didn’t say anything. 

Squeezing a bit of clear liquid onto a towel she turned and began to gently wash and disinfect his raw cuts and bruises. 

After cleaning up the major gashes on his arms, she moved down and washed up the ones on his knuckles. They looked horrid with purple discoloration and split skin. Her mind still throbbed and it didn’t take a lot of thinking to assume it was from her hangover. She didn’t remember the fight. She didn’t remember much at all really. But just by looking at the blood-stained on Minho’s body and by replaying the flashes of memory she managed to keep, she knew this fight was serious. 

_What the hell has this moron gotten himself into this time..._

Nyx wiped the disinfectant over his hands, her harshness causing a hiss to escape Minho’s lips, his body tensing beneath hers.

She muffled an apology. 

Pulling out the gauze, she tore off a section, concentration unwavering from the boy’s torn up body. Only after finally tying up the warp into a secure knot did she look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Nyx could tell the guilt in his voice was genuine since his usual joking and flirtatious attitude had vanished. She concluded that was just the way he avoided communicating his emotions. A defense mechanism not unlike hers. 

“Stop apologizing,” Nyx said, her attention now focused on a scar on his cheek. She hadn’t noticed that before. 

Her free hand gripped his chin, forcing it to the side as she leaned in closer towards his face. The gash was deeper than she thought, blood still trickling out from it even though it appeared like Minho tried to cover it with makeup. 

“Why did you try and hide that cut, it’s pretty deep, dumbass.” Minho did nothing but roll his eyes in response. 

“I don’t have to justify myself to you just ‘cause you want to play doctor, night girl.” Nyx growled, forcing him to face her as another hiss left his clenched jaw. 

“In case you forgot you can’t exactly go to the campus nurse. They’ll kick you out of SKSU as soon as you even try explaining these knife-deep cuts.” She let out a smile of triumph as Minho stopped resisting.

“Tsk, sure whatever.”

Nyx poured more of the disinfectant onto another cloth, leaning closer as she wiped his cheek clean of the foundation. He groaned at the stinging. Nyx felt her heartbeat quicken as ragged his breath hit her ear, making her realize how close she now was to him, body practically flush up against his as she inspected his wound. She felt her scowl deepen as her shoulders brushed against his, the bare skin of his arms burning at her touch. Minho seemed to notice too, a small smirk visible in the dark. She scrubbed the wound even harder.

“Ah, SHIT, what was that for?” Minho jumped back, grinding his teeth as he shielded his cheek. 

“It’s rude to stare at people.”

“You should take it as a compliment.”

Nyx raised her eyebrow, holding up the cloth as Minho raised his hands in submission.

“Easy, night girl, I was just teasing.” A small laughed escaped his mouth, “You’re just too fun to wind up~” 

She scoffed, rubbing her eyes as she took another glance at her phone, clock displaying a sleepy 4:56 AM. It was far too late for a drunken boy to be walking home alone, and she didn’t have the energy to kick him now right now.

“You...” she hesitated. ”You could stay here if you’d like.” 

Minho didn’t respond at first, his gaze scanning Nyx’s face carefully as her offer rang in his ears. He nodded, sliding down from the chair he was on as he did so. 

“If you’re fine with it, where do you want me to sleep? There’s not much room in your dorm in case you haven’t noticed.” 

Nyx rolled her eyes as his sassy comment, but the same question posed a problem in her own mind as well. Her eyes fell on the bed in the far corner. 

Oh dear.

“I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

Nyx raised her eyebrow in surprise. Well, that was very out of character. But seeing Minho attempt to squeeze his extra long body into the mini couch was quite painful to watch. 

“You can just take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch instead.” 

“Not happening night girl.”

Nyx snorted at the nickname, her tempter spiking with Minho’s sas. 

“Fine, then sleep on the couch _cat boy_.” 

She chucked a pillow at him before storming off, the fluffy cushion smacking directly into Minho’s face. She climbed into her bed, his laugher audible even before he took the pillow off his face.

“Love you too.” He said, ruffling his hair with a smirk plastered on his face.

Seeing as Nyx was lucky enough to have a single student dorm the space she got was quite small. Besides the immediate entrance and kitchen, there was one other room being which was filled by the bed and the couch. So even when she laid down alone in her bed the soft snoring and rustling of blankets could still be heard from Minho’s spot nearby. 

Eventually the rustling died down and she drifted off into sleep, her eyes fluttering closed at the sight of the moonlight room in front of her. 

_“...yxie.”_

_“...yxie!”_

_“Nyxie!”_

_A small girl stood above her, hair falling from her pigtails as she looked down with a lopsided grin. “I found you Nyxie. Now you’re it!”_

_She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out, throat raw and dry as if she had been screaming._

_“Girls, come inside for dinner.”_

_Nyx felt her heart jump. She recognized that voice._

_“We’re coming dada!” The child shouted back and ran off. All that she heard was laughing before the pale sky shone white, and the laughter disappeared._

_She felt her vision fuzz again, the previous scene in the field already fading from her memory as she took in her surroundings._

_“JAE I CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS!”_

_That voice._

_“I’m sorry honey, just give me a few more days I’m sure it’s just-”_

_“I’ve heard that excuse already! Few more days, few more months, few more years.” Nyx felt like she was going to vomit. “Don’t you feel guilty about not doing enough?”_

_There was an echoing crash, and Nyx felt the room spin around her._

_“The university cut back salaries for all there teachers... Maybe you could find a part-time job and help out a bit so-”_

_“EXCUSE ME?” Another crash, “It’s not my fault I married a broke fairytale-loving freak! Maybe if you taught something useful then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”_

_Stop._

_Please stop._

_Just leave already you cursed women._

_“Ailee, no please. Wha- What are you doing! WAIT!”_

_“I’m taking my daughter and leaving!”_

_“No, what about Nyx... you can’t just leave us! PLEASE!” More sobbing, “Please...”_

_Nyx screwed her eyes shut, tears falling thresh her fingers as she collapsed on the floor._

_“Please don’t leave, I love you...”_

Nyx snapped awake, attempting to sit up in her bed before realizing that another figure was tucked in beside her. 

“AGH!” She slapped it, eyes widening as she heard a familiar yelp and a string on curses as the figure jolted awake and frowned at her, his face now illuminated by moonlight. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?” 

Minho recoiled as she slapped him again, clutching is now throbbing cheek. 

“Ouch!” He whined, “Damn chill. You were having a nightmare so I wanted to wake you since you sounded in pain.“ another whine, ”This is the thanks I get...” 

Nyx lowered her eyes to the black covers of the blanket, hand clenched in her lap. 

“Oh... I’m sorry, here let me see.” 

She leaned closer to the sitting boy, hands grazing his jaw as she scanned his now swollen cheek. Minho pouted. 

“It’s red isn’t it.” 

“Sorry.”

He groaned, “You couldn’t have hit anywhere else? My face is my best part.” His eyes darkened as he stared down at Nyx, smirk giving off a demonic glow in the night. “Actually, the second best part. I think we both know what first is.”

Aaand now Nyx was done feeling sorry for him. 

The girl immediately laid back down and covered her shoulders with a huff, blankets rustling around her. She refused to even give him the satisfaction of a response. 

“You can’t say that’s not true though~” 

She could practically hear his smirk. 

A few more seconds went by until she finally heard Minho lay back down. He also tucks himself under the bed’s covers, obviously too lazy to walk back to the couch. Nyx was about to drift off to sleep when the sudden warmth of contact spread along her waist. Her muscles tensed as Minho dragged her body towards his, his head snuggling into the back of her pillow as his body gently rested against hers. The heat from his arms and chest made Nyx flush even in the cold night, her body engulfed in his scent as his black locks brushed by her cheek. A delicate touch fluttered down her arm, Minho’s hand meeting hers as his arm draped over her back. The touch sent her skin on fire. 

Despite the quickening of her heartbeat, there was something relaxing in the warmth he provided. It was almost like an indirect hug, his sleepy breaths brushing by her neck as he lowered his head, and his chest rising and falling delicately against her back.

And then was a moment of silence where the two just enjoyed the silence the night had brought them. 

Nyx couldn’t sleep, and judging by the irregular breathing of the male behind her it was safe to assume he couldn’t either. She felt her mind wander, and of course, it chose to wander to him. The image of his blood-covered hands and cheek flashed in her mind, and a sudden wave of questions flooded her mind. 

Her lips parted slightly, her voice small as she was afraid that it would break the once peacefully atmosphere.

Scratch that.

She knew her words would shatter it. But still, it would eat her alive if she didn’t ask.

“Why?”

It was barely a whisper in the dark. But a sudden shuffling of the sheets let her know Minho had heard.

“Why what?” 

“Why did you fight Hwang? Why would you risk getting expelled... or worse? I don’t get it.”

Nyx heard him scoff under his breath and she finally turned around, his moonlight face meeting hers and he stared her dead in the eyes. “What kind of question is that. That asshole was mocking you so I gave him what he deserved. Besides I barely got hit, Hwang can’t punch to save his damn life.” Minho smirked at his last comment but Nyx was anything but amused. 

“You can’t just go getting into fights without reasons like this, it’s stupid and next time you might not get so lucky.” 

He sat up, face bitter as he growled, breath hitting her face. “Don’t tell me what to do. You wouldn’t understand.”

Now Nyx also sat up, eyebrows knitted in fury as she stared him down. “Try me Lee Know. Why.” 

“I said drop it.”

“And I said tell me!” Her fist slammed the pillow. “Why did you fight him?” 

“You want to know why? HUH? I did this for **you**.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this for me!”

“You think I _did_? I didn’t plan to fucking fall in love with you! I didn’t ask for any of this damn it!”

Silence.

“Just... Just go to sleep Minho.” Nyx screwed her eyes shut, falling back onto her pillow as she curled at the end of the bed. 

_He... He fell in love with me?_

_Why?_

  
  


  
  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☾~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

  
  
  


Hope you liked that, are you guys still on team Jeongin? Ya I know I'm evil.  
Fighting,

-Poison


End file.
